Kingdom Hearts: Final Saga
by WILDARMSMusashi
Summary: Completed! Read the wonderous adventure and the beginning and ending of the Keyblade War.
1. Prologue: Awakening

Kingdom Hearts: Final Saga

By: WILDARMSMusashi

Prologue: The Awakening

_Nothing seems right anymore. Our world has turn upside down. Everything's different. But my heart grows stronger._ A girl opened her eyes to see nothing but darkness surrounding her, and a platform holding her up under her feet. _Darkness, it's calling me._ Shadow heartless appeared around her. The girl closed her eyes as a beam of light appeared in her hands. A keyblade in each hand. One with a moon keychain, black key, and a moon shaped part of the blade. The other in her right hand with a sun keychain, white key, and rays of a sun part of the blade.

The light and darkness of a whole heart. Seperate, they are powerful, but together...they are invincible. The shadows leapt into the air, getting ready to attack the girl. She just stood with her hands gripped tightly around the hilts of the keyblades. The girl lifted her sun keyblade into the air, _"Solarga!"_ A bright light filled the darkness.

Sora awoke with a startle, not knowing what the dream meant. Riku and Kairi sleeping on beds which were on seperate sides of his own in Cid's house at Radiant Garden. He sat up, wiping sweat off of his cheek with his arm.

"Sora, are you alright?"

He sat up, and looked to the side to see Kairi. "Yeah, bad dream, that's it." Kairi got up from under her covers, and walked over to the open window of the room. She looked out the window, a gentle breeze blowing her red hair to the side. Her arms on the window sill, as she gazed at the castle from afar. "Don't you feel like there's more people out there. More people like us? Like you, Riku, me, the king...Roxas." Kairi said. Sora sat up on his pillow, and held his hand over where his heart was located. "Who knows, there could be more wielders of the keyblade." The flash of light, then the Kingdom Key was in Sora's hand. He looked down at it, as Kairi said:

"We should really get some sleep, if we're going back to the island."

"You're right, we should."

The keyblade disappeared from his hands, as the two laid down, and went back into deep slumber. Sora still not knowing what it still meant, but Riku's dream left off where Sora's did. The mysterious girl still held the two keyblades. A door appeared out of nowhere, standing in front of her. The two keyblades disappeared from her hands, as she walked to the door, grabbed the two knobs, and opened it to show a dark cave. She looked around her surroundings to see a drawing: The face of a girl, and the face of a boy giving each other the star shaped paopu fruit. The girl smiled, as a tear went down her cheek.

The next morning, Sora, Riku, and Kairi rushed downstairs into the kitchen to see Leon drinking a cup of orange juice, Yuffie chowing down on blueberry pancakes, and Cid flipping pancakes in a pan with hat that said 'Kiss the Pilot' on the front.

"Good morning, sleepy heads!" Yuffie said with a smile.

"Good morning Yuffie!" Kairi answered with a smile on her face also.

"Yer plates are on the table, so I think you'll wanna get some grub," Cid said, as he stacked a pile of pancakes on a plate for himself.

"Hey, where's Cloud?" Sora asked.

"And Aerith," Kairi said.

"Aerith's taking a plate to Cloud, he's somewhere. We don't know where Aerith is anyway," Yuffie said.

Riku said nothing since they got up. Just got him a plate and stacked him a pile of pancakes, pouring him a glass of orange juice also. "Riku, you okay?" Leon asked. Riku answered with a nod as if he couldn't have the words come out of his mouth. "Sora, could you follow me outside for a sec?" Kairi asked with her plate of pancakes in hands. "Okay." Leon headed out unnoticed, as he walked towards Ansem's studies.

"Riku's been acting strange lately ever since we got up." "That's Riku," Sora said with his mouth full of pancakes. "I'm serious, Sora. You said you had a bad dream last night, right?" Sora took a big gulp, as a piece of pancake went down to his stomach, "Yeah." "What was it about?" Sora took a pause, as he looked at the deserted castle from afar from the rooftop, "It was a girl."

"What about her?"

"She, had two keyblades. Or something that looked like it."

"So there are others like us!"

"No Kairi, this one was different. There was heartless everywhere, she said something when she had one of the keyblades in the air. Solarga, or something like that."

"It, it sounds like a spell."

"Maybe it is!"

They stopped their conversation for a second, and looked down to see Riku, staring back at them. "Did I interrupt?" "No, probably something you should know about anyway," Kairi said. Riku leapt up onto the roof, and sat down beside Kairi and Sora.

"What is it?" Riku asked. "A dream," Sora answered. Riku's eyes widened under his silver hair, "About a girl?" "Yea--how do you know?" Sora asked. "I think I had the same dream. I seemed she was at the island." "That's not the one I had." "Tell us Riku, what happened?" Kairi asked. "There was a bright light, the girl stood in front of a door, she opened it and ended up which looked like the Secret Place." "What, so she's on the island!" Kairi asked. "I think so," Riku answered, "She looked at your drawing with the paopu fruit, then she was crying."

"Okay, but what does it mean?" Sora asked. "Who knows," Riku answered, "But all there is to know, we're not alone like we thought we were." Sora leapt off of the roof, "We should go, maybe she's still at the island." Riku and Kairi nodded and leapt off of the roof also. "Cid!" Sora called, as he entered Cid's house. "What's the commotion?" Cid asked. "Can you take us to Destiny Islands? We need a ride." "Hmm, I don't know." "Cid!" "Alright, alright. Since I'm a kind-hearted man. But next time, you're gettin' your own ship! Now follow me."

Destiny Islands "Do you know where Kairi is?" Selphie asked. Now fifteen year old Tidus, Selphie, and 16 year old Wakka sat on the end of the pier. "She supposed to be at Radiant Garden with Sora and Riku, remember?" Tidus explained. "They've been gone too long," Selphie said. "You know what, Selphie? Can you shut up and stop your whinin'?" Tidus asked. "Why don't you shut up, Tidus?" Selphie punched Tidus hard in the shoulder, "I may be a teenage girl in a schoolgirl outfit, but I can still kick your ass."

"Oh, you wanna go then?" Tidus asked in a threatining way. "Boy, I've been ready to go!" Selphie said. "Stop it you two, what's your problem, guys?" Wakka asked, as he got between them, "Ever since those three left, you two's been goin' at it!" Selphie folded her arms and rolled her eyes. "It wouldn't have started, if somebody wasn't whinin'!" "It wouldn't have to start, if someone minded their own business!" "Just shut up!" Wakka yelled.

"Guys, watch it!"

Soon, Sora ended behind Wakka, holding an attack from the girl with his Kingdom Key. Riku with his 'Way to the Dawn' keyblade, and Kairi with her 'Flowery Pedals' keyblade, getting ready to go against the rogue keyblader if they had to. "What are you doing here?" Sora asked, as he tried to knock the girl away, but she leapt out of his reach, and landed a few feet away. "That's none of your concern! You killed my boyfriend!" "What? I didn't kill anybody!" Sora yelled. "Yeah right, murderer!" The girl charged towards Sora, as Riku's Dark Aura knocked the girl away. Kairi hurtled her keyblade, as it headed towards the girl, but she parried it. Kiri sucessfully caught it, as the three charged towards the girl.

The three attacked together, but the girl was skillful, and blocked all of their blows. The girl tried to attack Sora, but Riku used Dark Shield, and guarded his friend. She tried to attack Kairi, but an invisible knocked her off of her feet, and into the water! A figure appeared out of a portal of darkness, it...it was Sora!


	2. Chapter1: Rogue Keybladers and Evil Sora

Kingdom Hearts: Final Saga

By: WILDARMSMusashi

Chapter One: Rogue Keybladers and Evil Sora

It was Sora, but it wasn't the real and original. Instead of his normal attire, he had the hooded cloak that the Organization XIII had. The others were in shock, not knowing what to say, the opposite of Sora. "You, it was you all along!" the girl said. The evil Sora chuckled, "Now you know. It wasn't the goody goody version."

"It can't be!" Kairi said, still in shock.

"Impossible," Riku said.

Before they knew it, the girl was up, charging towards the evil Sora in blind fury. But he moved his arm in front of his face, as the girl was sent flying into a palm tree. The evil Sora looked at Sora, "I finally meet my twin. Oh joy." "Why are you here?" Sora asked his evil clone. "To see a relative, of course. Don't worry, I brought company." Different portals appeared beside the Sora clone, out came Riku, Kairi, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka in hooded cloaks also.

"Oh my god!" Selphie whispered. "Now that you've seen all of your twins, it's time for me to disappear. See you all later," the Sora clone said. They all started disappearing at once, as the Kairi clone blew a kiss at Riku. "This, is all a dream. I wanna wake up already!" Selphie cried. "So now you know I didn't kill your boyfriend," Sora said to the girl, "I'm sorry you lost someone." "No, I should be sorry. I judged you before I even knew you." The girl fell onto her knees. Kairi rushed to the girl's side, trying to help her onto her feet. "Riku!" Riku rushed to the girl's side also.

"We have to take her to the shack, and get her patched up," Kairi said, "Selphie, can you help us over here?"

"I'm coming, Kairi!"

"Do you know where the First Aid Kit is?" Riku asked.

"Don't worry, I got it!"

Sora sat on the end of the pier alone. "Should we go talk to him?" Tidus asked. "No, I think he needs time to himself," Wakka answered. They headed towards the shack where the others were. Sora looked out at sea, as someone appeared beside him.

"Hey, better half."

Sora smiled a small smile to see Roxas, his Nobody sitting beside him. "Hey, Roxas." "What's wrong?" Roxas asked. "Evil versions of me and the others came." "Oh no, I never thought it would happen," Roxas said to himself. "What do you mean?" "Namine' saw that the World Than Never Was is back. And the Organization XIII's hideout was there standing. But this isn't the work of Xemnas." "It's the work of the other me, isn't it?" "You got it." "So what are we gonna do?" "That, I don't know." Roxas had his thinking face on, "Got it." The Oathkeeper and Oblivion appeared in both of his hands, "We fight." Sora smiled. "Okay, but we need to do more than that," Sora said. "Hmm," Roxas said, "We need reinforcements." "How are we gonna do that?" "Leave that to me. I'm goin', but next time I'm back, we'll have enough keyblade wielders. But you and the others need to help too, a war is coming. Well, I'll see you later." Roxas waved, as he disappeared.

Sora got up onto his feet, as the Kingdom Key appeared in his hand. He had one thing he had to do, start getting reinforcements. He knew the first ones he should start with. But in the shack, Kairi put a bandade over one of the girl's injuries. "Thanks," said the girl. "No problem." "My name's Alex." "Nice to meet you, I'm Kairi. But I'm still sorry you lost your boyfriend. Nothing's worst than losing someone you love." "You're right," Alex said, "But I'll have to get pass that soon. We'll have to fight again. And I gotta be focused."

"That's the attitude we need right now," Riku said, then walked up to Alex with a hand out, "You're apart of the team now." "Guys, guys!" Sora called, as he rushed into the shack. He stopped, running out of breath. "What is it, Sora?" Kairi asked. "Roxas...he said...that we need reinforcements." "But why?" Riku asked. "Because a war is coming." "Then we should go right away," Alex said. "But how?" Tidus asked. "I know a way," Alex said, she headed towards the door of the shack, "Follow me." The seven rushed out, and headed towards the Secret Place.

Memories filled Sora, Kairi, and Riku's heads from the Secret Place. Alex pointed her two keyblades at the door, but nothing happened. "But it worked from the other side." "Maybe that's it, it unlocked from the other side, I think you need more power," Riku said. He, Sora, Kairi, and Alex pointed their keyblades at the door, as beams of light came out of the ends, and unlocked the door. It opened to show the platform, and the darkness surroundting the place. Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka started to follow, but Riku said, "You guys have to stay here." "No, we're coming with you," Selphie said. "Well, we'll need them. The more, the merrier," Kairi said. Riku took a big sigh, and rolled his eyes, "Fine." The seven walked through, as the door closed behind. Leaving them seperate from Destiny Islands.


	3. Chapter 2: The Station of Serenity

Kingdom Hearts: Final Saga

By: WILDARMSMusashi

Chapter Two: The Station of Serenity

They looked around to see nothing but darkness. Alex walked towards the edge of the platform, Sora followed. This place was so familiar to him, it was like that dream. "What are you doing!" Wakka called. Alex stopped, and put a foot out to show a blue rectangle. As she walked fowards, a colorful path started to show.

"Be ready for anything. Heartless could pop up anywhere," Alex warned.

Kairi, Sora, Riku, Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie followed the female keyblade wielder. "Where are we going?" Tidus asked. "You'll see." They headed up the path, and ended up on a different platform with doors surrounding the platform. But the doors had symbols over them.

"What's this?" Riku asked.

"The portals to other worlds," Alex answered.

"Which one do we go through?" Selphie asked.

"Hmm," Sora wondered.

"How about that one?" Kairi pointed at the door which had the symbol of a mermaid.

"No, we need to go to the king's castle," Sora said.

"I agree. Because if we're doing this, we have to tell the king and the others about it," Riku said.

"So should we go to the king?" Kairi asked.

"I guess so," Alex said.

The four stood in front of the door, and pointed their keyblades at it. Usually, a beam of light would unlock it, but it didn't. "What?" Alex asked, looking at her two keyblades. But all of a sudden, flashes of light appeared in Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka's hands. "Whoa!" Wakka screeched. Selphie's had a star keychain, a golden key, and a star part of the blade. Tidus' had a wave (like a sea) keychain, a light blue key, and a harpoon part of the blade. And Wakka's had a blitzball keychain, dark blue key, and blitzball part of the blade. "Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie...keyblade wielders?" Kairi said. "Guys, point the end of your keyblades at the door," Sora said. They all did the same, but a beam of light connected to the door, as it unlocked. The seven walked through the door.

_Radiant Garden_

Leon typed in panels of the computer in the hidden computer lab of Ansem's Study. A young woman with long, dark hair walked up from behind. "So, how is it going?" Tifa asked. Leon took a sigh, "Not good. Traces of darkness is rising back at the old castle." "Then the three of us should check it out."

"Three of us?"

"You, me, Cloud."

"Cloud? Are you sure he'll want to come?"

"Well, if he doesn't, then Yuffie would. So we would still have three. So do you know what it is?"

"I don't know, it's a major dark aura. Something I've never seen."

"It must be bad, I'll go find Cloud. Maybe Aerith willl know where he is."

Tifa ran out of the Computer Room, through Ansem's Study, and out into the corridors. Leon took out a walkie-talkie, "Yuffie, meet me at the Computer Room. Pronto." "Will do!" Static filled the empty Computer Room.

Cloud stood at the Dark Depths and gazed at the castle. Something was deep in its reaches, he just couldn't figure out what it was. He took a sigh, as he dug his First Tsurugi into the ground beside him. He folded his arms, and spotted a Dusk down below, spinning its strange and usual spin. It did something that surprised him, it spun into the castle. And when he looked up, he saw the old assistant of Ansem the Wise in his white lab coat, Xehanort.

The gray haired man in the white lab coat. He disappeared into the castle. Cloud was about to jump off of the cliff, and investigate, but a voice called, "Cloud!" He looked behind to see Tifa. "Tifa, what is it?" "Leon wanted us to go investigate--." Tifa stopped, and looked down, Cloud did the same, and what they saw was many hooded figures walking towards the castle. Hundreds of them.

"It can't be," Tifa said.

"The Organization."

"But hundreds of them this time."

"The number of Nobodies have been rising."

The two looked behind themselves to see a young boy with a hooded cloak as well. Just a white one. Cloud took the First Tsurugi out of the ground, and pointed it at the boy. "I'm not here to fight," said the boy. "Then why are you here?" Cloud asked. "To warn you." The blonde haired man lowered the gigantic sword. "The Organization XIII is back. Trying to make an army out of all the Nobodies. The Heartless are helping, it's out of Maleficent's control."

"What happened to Maleficent?" Tifa asked. The boy smirked, "Let's just say she got betrayed by her own kind." "How do you know all of this?" Cloud asked. "It's my job. Now remember this well: This mystery cannot be resolved easily." After the last words of the boy, he disappeared, and faded away. Cloud knew this wasn't the last time they would meet him.

"Who was that?" Tifa asked.

"I think we can call him an ally."

"We gotta tell Leon and the others."

"When will you ever learn?"

The two looked towards the edge of the cliff to see Xehanort, but not Xehanort, Xemnas, Xehanort's nobody. "Why are you here, Xemnas?" Cloud asked. "Nice to see you too. Shouldn't your geostigma be acting up?" How did you--Sephiroth."

"Oh yes, Sephiroth told me all about your disease."

"Cloud," Tifa touched his shoulder.

A portal of darkness appeared in front of the three. A hooded figure came out, "Leave them out of this, Xemnas." "Nice of you to join us Roxas." "Xemnas, I know you're not the leader of this plan. The other Sora is." "Other Sora?" Cloud asked. "Yeah, he payed us a little visit on the island," Roxas said, "So don't make any moves." The Oathkeeper and Oblivion reappeared in his gloved hands. "Roxas, I don't want to fight." "I do."

Roxas charged towards Xemnas, but Xemnas leapt over Roxas, as his two red beam swords appeared in his hands. The two clashed. Xemnas landed on the ground, as Roxas striked with the Oathkeeper, Xemnas blocked, Roxas used blasted beams out of the end of the two keyblades, Xemnas spun his beam swords, deflecting the blasts. Roxas landed beside Cloud, "Cloud, get out of here. I can handle it!" Cloud answered with a nod, then looked at Tifa, "Come on Tifa."

The four weapons clashed together, as the two's faces stood next to each other. "How's your better half?" Xemnas asked. "That's none of your BUSINESS!" Roxas yelled, as he knocked Xemnas towards the nd of ht cliff. Xemnas' beam swords disappeared, as he said, "See you in the afterlife." Xemnas smirked, as he flipped off of the cliff. Roxas was mad on the inside, but he dropped to his knees, as his weapons disappeared, and his hands were covered over his eyes, and he sobbed all by himself.

First Tsurugi- Cloud's gigantic sword


	4. Chapter 3: Queen Minnie's Gift

Kingdom Hearts: Final Saga

By: WILDARMSMusashi

_But since we exist in this realm, our counterparts of another realm must not be existent._

_Therefore I shall call them..._

_"The Nobodies."_

_-The ending of Ansem's Report 13 of Final Mix_

Chapter Three: Queen Minnie's Gift

_Disney Castle_

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Selphie admired the big castle, and its nicely cut hedges. "Sora!' a familiar voice called from afar. Everybody looked to where the voice came from, and saw Goofy, Donald, and someone that they've never seen before. Someone who looked a lot like Goofy.

"Guys!" Sora called, as he hugged his old pals.

"Who's that?" Kairi whispered to Riku, as she pointed to the other one. Riku shrugged.

"Sora, meet my son Max."

Goofy's son walked up to Sora, and held out a gloved hand, "You must be the keyblade master I've been hearing about. Nice to meet ya."

"Hey, your dad never mentioned you before until now."

Max gazed hard at his father, "Dad." "Hyuck," Goofy chuckled. Max wore armor like his father, he must have been a soldier as well. Co-Captain to be sure. "Um, Donald, have you seen the king?" Riku asked. "He should be in the throne room." Riku rushed towards the throne room after Donald finished his last word. "Riku!" Kairi called out, when she chased after Riku.

"Goofy, Max, these are other keyblade wielders, also my friends. Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, and Alex." "Nice to meet you," Max said with his hand out once more. "You too, brudda'!" Wakka slapped his hand into Max's hand. Kairi and Riku walked through the small door of the throne room to see no one but the throne, and a series of stairs going down. "They must be down there," Kairi said, making her words echo through the big room. The two headed down the stairs to end up in a white room, seeing King Mickey and Queen Minnie holding hands, happy that they were back together.  
"Your majesties," Riku and Kairi bowed. Mickey smiled to see his old friend again, "Don't bow Riku. You deserve not to for all the things you've been through." "Welcome to the Hall of the Cornerstone," Minnie said. Kairi walked up to the Cornerstone of Light, mesmerized by its beauty. Minnie walked up beside the former princess of the heart. "Why am I so attracted to this?" Kairi asked. "Kairi, you're still a princess of the heart, and now a keyblade wielder. The power inside of you is connected to the Cornerstone." Minnie took something out of her pocket, "Kairi."

"Yes?"

"I have something to for you."

Kairi kneeled down on her knee, "What is it?"

Minnie held out a necklace with a glowing stone with the same light of the Cornerstone. "It's the Stone of Light. A piece from the Cornerstone." "A fragment?" "Yes, the stone will always keep the power inside of you. It will light the way when you're in darkness. But it can take control over you, so you have to have control over it." Kairi took the necklace from the queen and rested it on her chest, and smiled at the queen, "Thank you your majesty." "You are welcome." Kairi raised up onto her feet, and looked at the king and Riku. The look on the king's face was grim.

"Riku must have told the king about it," Kairi thought.

"I hope the king's alright," the queen said worriedly.

"I hope everything will be," Kairi said.

The sky was filled with lightning at the World That Never Was, Namine' gasped at the sight while sitting on the edge of Memory's Skyscraper's roof.


	5. Chapter 4: New Allies, Old Enemies

Kingdom Hearts: Final Saga

By: WILDARMSMusashi

_ A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory._

_ A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream._

_ I want to line the pieces up--yous and mine._

_-Roxas_

Chapter Four: New Allies, Old Enemies

Riku and Kairi headed out of the Hall of the Cornerstone, and into the throne room once more. Kairi looked down at the Stone of Light as it rested in her open palm. Before they reached the door, it busted open as heartless poured in!

Kairi and Riku's keyblades appeared in their hands, as Mickey and Minnie came from the Hall of the Cornerstone. "What's going on?" Kairi asked. "I don't know!" Mickey answered. Mickey's keyblade appeared in his hand, as Minnie got ready as well. The heartless seemed to be staying still, as the four could hear someone snap ther finger. The heartless disappeared, as a hooded figure came in. It took off its hood. "You!" Kairi called.

Meanwhile, in the grassy hedged garden, the others were fighting off the heartless. Sora slashed through one, as Max and Goofy stood back to back. Max hurled his shield, as Goofy used Tornado, knocking the heartless away while he spun. Selphie and Alex attacked together. Wakka and Tidus did the same. "This is like old times, huh?" Tidus called.

"You got that right, brudda'!"

"C'mon, guys, we gotta get to the throne room!" Max called.

"Follow Maxy!" Goofy said, "Me and Donald can hold em' off!"

Sora answered woth a nod, "C'mon guys!" They slashed through the heartless on their way to the throne room. They entered through the white door, and headed up the stairs. Sora stopped to see the opened doors of the throne room. His eyes widened to see the un-hooded figure:

"Axel!"

The old Organization XIII member smiled at Sora. "Where did Roxas go?" Axel asked. "He's somewhere. Don't worry guys, he's on our side. Aren't you?" "Well, I got nothin' to do. Guess I don't have a choice," the red head joked. "How did you come back?" Sora asked.

Axel took a sigh, "Long story." "So what are you gonna do now?" Kairi asked. "Don't know." "What about helping us?" Alex asked. "Hmm?" Axel looked at the others with keyblades, "More?" "Oh yeah, more keyblade wielders," Riku said.

"What's that Kairi?" Sora pointed to the necklace.

"The Stone of Light."

Sora was about to touch it, but Kairi said, "Don't."

"If I lose control over it, who knows what'll happen."

"Sora, Kairi!"

They looked behind themselves to see Namine' runinng through the big doors. She stopped, catching her breath, and with her hand over her chest. "Namine', what's wrong?" Sora asked. "Everything...everything's wrong at the Organization world! Lightning everywhere, everything's out of place!" "Sl-slow down Namine', what do you mean?" Kairi asked.

"Hearless everywhere. Every corner you turn there's one."

"But isn't that normal?" Sora asked. "No, it's different. They're destroying the buildings, and everything!" "Well, everything has been going ary lately," Axel whispered to himself. "What was that Axel?" Kairi asked. "Oh nothing." Everyone looked at Axel, causing him about to blow.

"Alright, alright. Xemnas isn't the big boss anymore. It's Sora's evil clone."

"So Xemnas isn't number one?" Riku asked.

"That's what I just said, isn't it?"

Riku gave Axel an angry glare.

"As I was saying until Mr. Obvious interrupted," Axel started, "Xemnas is back, more powerful than ever. The Organization's got more members."

"More nobodies?" Sora asked.

"Bingo. More nobodies means more trouble."

"This is not good," Mickey whispered to himself.

"Now that there's more members, they're sending more members to the worlds to eliminate the other keyblade wielders. But they're plan hasn't been working yet." "So I guess it's our job to protect and gather?" Tidus asked. "Exactly." "So what are you gonna do?" Wakka asked. "Challenge, gather, maybe kill a few heartless here and there," Axel answered. "Should we send anyone with you?" Sora asked. "Hmm, do what you wanna do." "Can I go?" Selphie suggested (with a schoolgirl kind of giggle after). Axel raised an eyebrow.

_Radiant Garden_

"A boy in a white hooded cloak, huh?" Leon asked with his arm folded, "It sounds like something we should tell Sora, doesn't it?" "It does," Yuffie answered. "Wait a sec," Cid said, "I had some copies of Ansem's Reports. And I think it said something about that. Let me go check." Cid left the Computer Room, and headed towards Ansem's Studies. "This seems like a depressing moment, I think I'll go make some tea," Aerith said, as she left. "I'm going with her," Cloud said. "Me too," Yuffie said. The following people left, and only Leon and Tifa stood in the room.

"I found nothin'," Cid called.

He was confused, "Where did everybody go?"

"Out," Leon said, as he headed towards Ansem's Studies.

"What's his problem?" Cid asked.

"You know Leon, just like Cloud sometimes," Tifa answered.

"Yeah, you're right about that. So where did everybody go?"

_Disney Castle: Hanger_

"We're sending you guys in seperate gummi ships," Chip said in his squeeky voice (as usual). Sora, Kairi, and Riku was in one. Tidus, Wakka, and Max was in another. And Goofy, Donald, and Mickey as Axel and Selphie was already gone through the portal of darkness (but not harmed.

"Highwind Lv. 1, ready to go!" Sora said through his communicator. "Highwind Lv. 2, ready to lock and load!" Max said through his. "Highwind Lv. 3, ready to blastoff!" Donald said through his. "Alright, initiating coutdown!" Dale said.

"5...4...3...2...1...blastoff!" Dale shouted, as he pressed a button.

The main doors opened, as it showed the dark skies of space. The three gummi ships boosted out of the hanger, and into space.

_"So where are you guys headed, first?"_ Max asked through his communicator.

_"We're thinking about going to Twilight Town. See our friends, and try to round up some wielders,"_ Sora answered through his.

_"We're goin' to--where are we goin'?"_ Wakka asked.

_"To Land of the Dragons,"_ Max said.

_"Oh, right,"_ Wakka said.

_"We're heading to Radiant Garden,"_ Donald said.

_"Well, good luck everyone!"_ Kairi said.


	6. Chapter 5: Hoping For Another Day

Kingdom Hearts: Final Saga

By: WILDARMSMusashi

_My path is set. I shall seek out the wielder of the keyblade, and the princesses._

_My body is too frail for such a journey, but I must do this._

_I will cast it off and plunge into the depths of darkness._

_-The ending of Ansem's Report 10_

Chapter Five: Hoping For Another Day

_Highwind Lv. 1: Sora's ship_

"So Roxas is searching for more too?" Kairi asked. "Yep," Sora said, as he kept his eye out for Twilight Town. "But where did Alex go?" Kairi asked. "Don't know, maybe trying to find some herself," Sora answered. "Maybe," Riku shrugged, "She probably has the walkie-talkie we gave her."

_Highwind Lv. 2: Max's ship_

"So how long have you been keyblade wielders?" Max asked from the wheel. "Not for long," Tidus answered, "Before we came here actually." "Well, you two fought pretty well for first timers. Have you been a knight, or anything else?" "No, just island boys, training when we was younger," Wakka said. Tidus looked down to the floor of the ship. "What's wrong?" Max asked. "Long story short, we got seperated from our island a few years ago. We soon found each other, but that was only two years ago. It's nothin' now," Wakka said.

_Highwind Lv. 3: Mickey's ship_

"Xemnas is back, an evil Sora, everything's out of place once more," Mickey frowned. "But now worst," Donald said. "But soon, everything's gonna be okay again, right your majesty?" Goofy asked. Mickey had the same frown on his face, "Who knows Goofy." He looked out the window into space, "Who knows."

_Radiant Garden_

Alex walked through the Bailey alone, looking left and right as she walked further towards the end. Before she got to the end, she saw a Samurai nobody chasing two or three teens. Her two keyblades, Lunar Eclipse and Sunburn appeared in her hands. As she reached the end, they were already below her. She saw a big fireball hurl towards the Samurai, but it blocked it with its katana. Alex turned her head to see the three with keyblades of their own.

Alex leapt off of the balcony, and landed in front of the three keyblade wielders. The keyblade wielder and the Samurai battled, as an Organization XIII's member stood on the balcony with its arms folded. "You haven't changed Alex," the member smirked under its hood.


	7. Chapter 6: Waiting

Kingdom Hearts: Final Saga

By: WILDARMSMusashi

Chapter Six: Waiting

_Realm of Darkness_

"This isn't half bad," Selphie said, as she walked beside Axel. "You'll get used to it if you've been here for a while." "So, what's up with you and Sora?" Axel held his head to the ground and shook his head, "That's only between me and him."

"Sorry," Selphie said.

"It's okay. You didn't know."

A portal then appeared in front of them. "This is our stop," Axel said, "Let's go then."

"Let's go," Selphie smiled.

The two walked through, holding hands.

_Radiant Garden_

Alex took out the Samurai with a final strike, then turned around, looking face to face at the three wielders. "Who are you?" asked the one in the middle. "Someone who can help you against those nobodies," Alex answered. Lunar Eclipse and Sunburn disappeared from her hands, as she started walking towards them. "Wait," said the one to the left, he was pointing his keyblade at Alex, "How can we trust you?" And before Alex could answer, a blast knocked her off of her feet, and into the wall next to her.

The hooded figure from the balcony stood in front of the fallen Alex, and pointed a Orgainization-like katana. "Hello, Alex." Alex's eyes widened to hear a voice that she's heard before. The hooded figure took off its hood to show a male with short and spiky white hair as pure as snow, dark blue eyes, and a Organization-style earring on his right ear.

"Wylan?" Alex asked, as tears swam down her cheeks.

It was the nobody of her boyfriend who passed. "B-But how?" The Wylan she knew was gone. His icy gaze pierced into her heart, it was like he was a statue. She knew it wasn't the kind person she knew, but now a killing machine, Wylax.

His straight mouth formed into a smirk, "Weakness. This is gonna be easy." He was about to strike with his katana, as a boy from the three stood in his way, blocking the attack, holding it, helping Alex from harm's way.

"Lika, get her!" the boy screamed.

A girl from the group rushed to Alex's safety, and swiped her off of her feet, bringing her towards the other male. The boy knocked Wylax away with his keyblade. As Wylax screeched to a halt on the ground, the boy was soon in the air with his keyblade with strength coursing through his veins. Before the boy could strike at Wylax, Wylax jumped out of the way, and summoned a few Samurai. He landed on the ground, "Attack!" He pointed at the boy and others.

"Lika, stay here and protect the girl," the other boy said, "I'll help Eri."

A keyblade appeared in the other male's hand as he went on to help Eri and protect the girls. A few Samurai went over towards the girls, but Lika slammed her open palm on the ground, "Shieldga!" A force field surrounded the two girls, as the Samurai tried to attack them.

Eri and the other boy fought through the Samurai, trying to get to Wylax. The boy slashed through one when a Samurai challenged it in a 'The End' battle, as Eri split kicked two others while in the air. Alex blinked her eyes a few times, starting to feel faint. Her eyes slowly began to close, as soon her whole world went black.

Alex opened her eyes to see herself in what looked like an inn room. She looked to the side to see Lika sitting on her knees at the bedside. "She's awake!" Eri and the other boy rushed to Lika's side. Alex finally remembered what happened, then sat up, "Where's Wylan?"

"Wylan?" Eri asked.

"Oh, she must be talking about that guy," the other boy said, "He ran away."

"Are you okay?" Lika asked Alex.

"Uh," Alex clapped her hand over her forehead, "Oh my head."

"Thanks for saving us from that thing," Lika said, "By the way, what's your name?"

"Alex."

"Well, I'm Lika, that's Eri, and that's Frin."

"So you're keyblade wielders?"

Eri lowered his head, "Yeah. Our parents died because of it."

Eri walked away, and left the room. "Is it something I said?" Alex asked.

"No," Lika answered, "I gotta go."

Lika left the room, trying to catch the mad Eri, "Eri, wait up!" The door closed behind her. "It's not your fault," Frin said. Alex looked at Frin, "What happened?" Frin took a big sigh, "Our parents were being attacked by black creatures. So were everyone else in our world. Our parents were trying to help us and other kids escape to the shelter, but we didn't. Soon, a bright light appeared, surrounding the whole world. It wiped out all of those creatures, including our parents. We were the only ones who survived. And then we found the keyblades. A mysterious man came, and took us away from our world before it was destroyed. He took us everywhere, all around space. We met new people at different worlds. Then we ended up in this world, he died here from those creatures. The nobodies. He was like our father."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, we had it comin' anyway."

The door busted open, and showed Eri and Lika. "C'mom, we gotta get outta here!" Eri yelled. "Why?" Frin asked. "C'mon, let's go!" Alex got out of bed, as she and Frin follwed the other two downstairs. They busted out of the front door of the Inn to see heartless surrounding the Inn.

"Heartless!" Alex said.

Their keyblades appeared in the four's hands.

"This is for mom and dad!" Lika charged.

The others followed her off to battle.


	8. Chapter 7: A Helping Hand

Kingdom Hearts: Final Saga

By: WILDARMSMusashi

_Fortunately, there is no shortage of test samples._

_They are multiplying underground even as I write this report._

_They still need a name._

_Those who lack hearts..._

_I will call them the Heartless._

_-ending of Ansem's Report 3_

Chapter Seven: A Helping Hand

_Traverse Town_

Fires covered the buildings of Traverse Town. People ran, trying to get to the gummi ships. A portal of darkness opened, as Axel and Selphie rushed out. "Oh my god!" Selphie cried. Heartless attacked citizens, Axel's chakrams appeared in his hands, as Selphie's keyblade in hers.

"I hope you have some moves kid!" Axel shouted.

"Me too!"

Highwind Lv. 1: Sora's ship "Sora, Kairi, Riku, can you here me!" Alex called through the walkie-talkie. Riku rushed over to it, "Alex, are you okay?" "I wouldn't have called if there was any trouble. Duh there's trouble!" "Where are you?" Sora aksed. "Radiant Gardens! I've found more wielders, but there's heartless everywhere, we need you ASAP!" "We're on our way, Alex!" Sora said. The three changed their destination towards Radiant Garden.

_Radiant Garden_

Alex slashed through a shadow with the Lunar Eclipse, and the other with Sunburn. Eri and Lika slashed through their foes, as Frin held his keyblade up high into the air, "Lunga!" A vortex appeared behind him, as a big group of shadows started getting sucked in from the force. He jump-kicked one, then hurtled his keyblade. It cut through the heartless, as Alex pointed Sunburn at a few shadows, "Blast!" A beam shot through a big group. She pointed Lunar Eclipse at another group, "Freeze!"

The big group of heartless froze into blocks of ice, as Eri slashed through and broke them. "Alex, watch out!" Lika pointed, but a group of heartless piled on top of her. A few heartless got to Alex, it was too late. "Alex, Lika!" Eri called, but a gloved hand stood in front of him. He looked up to see a man with jet black hair and a scar near his cheek.

"Let us handle this."

When he said us, a few others gathered around him. "Tifa," Leon said. Tifa answered with a nod, as she flipped towards the group that was on top of Lika, and leapt into the air, "Comet Strike!" She flew down with her right leg towards the group of heartless, as the attack knocked the group off of the suffocating Lika. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'll be alright. But my friend, she's been piled on too."

"Yuffie, there's another one!" Tifa pointed out.

"Got it!" The female ninja called with her big shruiken star gripped tightly in her left hand.

The ninja charged towards the other group, as we go back to the two at Traverse Town. Axel slammed his fiery hand on the ground, as the ground turned into rocky fire. "You might wanna get on my back!" Axel called. "But why?" the hotness burned her feet as Selphie screeched, "Will do!" She flipped into the air, and landed on his shoulders. She hurtled her keyblade, as it spun, and slashed through the heartless. Axel did the same with one of his chakrams, and grabbed Selphie's hand. Axel swung Selphie around, as spinning on his toes with the other chakram in his hand, making the heartless spin off of them. Selphie grabbed her keyblade, as she landed on the now normal ground. But that didn't help the thing about the fires near the buildings.

A part of a building started falling with Selphie under it! Axel pushed it away with an open palm. "Thanks!" Selphie said, as she grabbed Axel's hand. "Don't thank me yet," he answered, as he pointed at more crumbling buildings. But before it fell, a slash took care of it. The two turned to see six teens, one of them in a samurai-like stance. But they weren't just ordinary teens, keyblade wielders.


	9. Chapter 8: Time of the Twilight

Kingdom Hearts: Final Saga

By: WILDARMSMusashi

Chapter Eight:Time of the Twilight

_Twilight Town_

"Does it seem as if something's missing?" Olette asked, as she, Hayner, and Pence sat on the edge of the clocktower licking sea salt ice cream bars.

"What do you mean?" Hayner asked.

"Like someone's missing. Someone who should be up here having ice cream with us."

"Sora?" Pence asked.

"No."

"Kairi?"

"No," Olette shook her head.

"Roxas?"

"N--, what did you say?"

_Land of the Dragons_

Wakka, Tidus, and Max ended up in the Bamboo Grove. "Let's go see if anyone's around," Max said. "Yeah," Wakka and Tidus said at the same time. They could hear a small voice panting before starting to walk. A small girl ran towards the three, and hid behind Max. "Huh?" Max said.

Another girl, but a little older than Wakka and Tidus fought with her sword, fighting heartless. "Mushu!" she called. A red, puny dragon appeared on her shoulder, as he started shooting fireballs out of his mouth. It missed, but then hit the incoming heartless. The girl lowered her sword, and took a sigh. She turned around to see the girl hiding behind Max and lowered onto a knee:

"Lei, their gone. The monsters are gone."

The little girl scampered into the girl's open arms, as the girl lifted her up. The girl looked at Max and the other two, "Goofy?" "Huh? I'm not Goofy, that's my father. I'm Max." "He looks a lot like him doesn't he?" Mushu whispered to the girl. "He does."

"Do you know my father?"

"Yes," the girl answered with a nod, "He saved China with Sora and Donald. Do you know them?"

"Yeah! But who are you?"

The girl walked up to Max with an open hand, "I'm Mulan."

"Good to see someone who knows my father," Max said, as he shook it.

"Yes. You remind me of him. He's a brave man."

"Um, hello," Wakka said.

"Oh! This is Wakka and Tidus."

Tidus waved his hand at Mulan, "Hi!"

"Wakka...Tidus. What strange names," Mushu whispered to Mulan.

"I heard that you little shrimp!" Wakka screeched, as he chased Mushu around Bamboo Grove, "Get back here!"

Mulan and Max just laughed by looking at the sight.

_Twilight Town_

Roxas smiled, seeing his friends on the clocktower over Central Station. Their spot that they hung out at all the time. He stood under a tree, as he had a still wrapped sea salt ice cream bar in his hand. "Roxas?" He turned around to see the small Vivi. "Vivi, you remember me?" Vivi nodded, as Fuu walked up from behind Vivi. She looked up to see Roxas, "You!" "Fuu, how's Seifer been?" "Not good." "Yeah, he's been in sort of depressed after some new kid beat him in a struggle battle," Vivi explained.

"He has, y'know."

It was Rai. "Rai, what are you doing her--Roxas, look out!" An Orgainization XIII member was behind him, about to strike!


	10. Chapter 9: Light and Darkness

Kingdom Hearts: Final Saga

By: WILDARMSMusashi

_Axel..._

_Let's meet again in the next life._

_Yeah. I'll be waiting._

_-Roxas and Axel_

Chapter Nine: Light and Darkness

_Radiant Garden_

Sora, Riku, and Kairi landed in the hanger of Radiant Garden (formally known as Hollow Bastion). "Come on, we gotta help Alex and the others!" Sora called. He and the other two rushed towards Alex's rescue.

_Twilight Town_

Roxas ducked from the member's attack, and kicked him away with a grunt. The Oathkeeper and Oblivion appeared in his hands, as he charged towards the figure. They fought outside Central Station, as Fuu, Rai, and Vivi left the scene, hopefully getting some help (but I highly doubt that.

The black coated foe dodged Roxas' strikes, as he flipped away, and a sword appeared in his left hand, a shield in its right. He charged towards Roxas, as Roxas did the same. Tey leapt up into the air, and clashed, striking and dodging and guarding. Roxas hurled the Oathkeeper, as it distracted the figure, and Roxas uppercutted him, sending him flying through the air. The foe landed on a wall with both feet, and leapt off with so much force that he seemed like he was going as fast as a bullet.

Roxas quickly caught the Oathkeeper, as he struck the foe, but the figure blocked it with his shield, and sent Roxas flying. Roxas landed on a ground, as his boots screeched loudly. He charged towards the figure (his hood was still on), as he tried to strike the figure's head, but Roxas missed, but didn't miss his hood. It came off to unveil that thhe foe wasn't a he, but a she. She had a long brown ponytail the color of chocolate (normal color. Not dark.), green eyes the color of glistening emeralds, and two Organization-styled earrings.

"You're good," said the girl.

"I could say the same."

The girl was angered, as she sped towards Roxas with blind fury. Roxas elboed her in her stomach, and pushed her away with Fire. She was burned, as she dropped down to her knees with a hand over her burn. "I'll be back," the girl swore. A portal of darkness appeared behind her, as she was going to go in. She stepped through, but Roxas dived in after her.

_Traverse Town_

"More keyblade warriors!" Selphie said with excitement. The boy that was in the samurai stance stood up, as his keyblade, the Samurai's Promise disappeared. He looked down to see Selphie's keyblade, "We have to get out of here. Follow us."

"Slow your horses," Axel said, "We have a shortcut."

He held out an open palm in the air, as a portal to the Realm of Darkness opened. Selphie signaled them to follow them. Selphie, Axel, and the other six walked through, as the portal disappeared behind them once they entered.

_Port Royal_

Captain Jack Sparrow was at the wheel of his ship, The Black Pearl. Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann was also on there, as the ship moved through the dark waters of the night. "Aw, what a beautiful night," Jack said. He looked up where the moon sat, knowing that he wasn't cursed anymore and that Barbarossa and his crew were gone. "Look!" Elizabeth pointed towards the other end of the ship. There were shadow heartless at the other end.

"We can take care of them!" For I am Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"Save it, Jack," Will said, as he picked up a fencer's sword. Elizabeth did the same.

"Less talking, more action," Jack said, as he prepared his.

I've decided to add this section of the keyblade wielders that the others have picked up right now and original ones, and their weapons (because CRAZY-demented-WRITER-girl asked nicely):

**Sora**

**Sex:** Male

**Hair:** spiky and brown

**Eye Color:** Blue

**Age:** 15

**Keyblade:** Kingdom Key

**Personality:** Strong, and has a good sense of justice

**Roxas**

**Sex:** Male

**Hair:** dirty blonde, short, spiky at ends

**Eye Color:** Blue

**Age:** 15

**Keyblades:** Oathkeeper and Oblivion

**Personality**: Mysterious but can be good to hang around with

**Riku**

**Sex:** Male

**Hair:** silver, medium-long, spiky at the end and covers his eyes

**Eye Color:** Light Blue

**Age:** 16

**Keyblade:** Way to the Dawn

**Personality:** Quiet sometimes, but is a nice guy

**Kairi**

**Sex:** Female

**Hair:** Short-medium, red

**Eye Color:** Blue

**Age:** 15

**Keyblade:** Flowery Pedals

**Personality:** Kind, spunky, and can be very strong at times

**King Mickey**

**Sex:** Male (or is he? just kidding)

**Hair:** None

**Eye Color:** Black

**Age:** ? (not known)

**Keyblade:** Kingdom Key (gold version)

**Personality:** Kind and always looks at the good side of things

**Selphie**

**where met:** Station of Serinity/ Destiny Islands

**Sex:** Female

**Hair:** Brown, sort of a big curl at each end of her hair

**Eye Color:** Blue

**Age:** 15

**Keyblade:** The Golden Star

**Personality:** Bubbly, bright and tough at times (in a tom boyish way)

**Tidus**

**where met:** Station of Serinity/ Destiny Islands

**Sex:** Male

**Hair:** Dirty Blonde, spiky, short

**Eye Color:** Light Blue

**Age:** 15

**Keyblade:** Harpoon of the Sea

**Personality:** stubborn, can be nice at times, but can be a pain in the (shut yo mouth)

**Wakka**

**where met:** Station of Serintiy/ Destiny Islands

**Sex:** Male

**Hair:** Reddish borwn with a part in the back sticking up

**Eye Color:** Blue (i think)

**Age:** 16

**Keyblade:** Blitzball Hero

**Personality:** tries to break up fights (especially with Tidus and Selphie)

**Alex**

**where met:** Destiny Islands

**Sex:** Female

**Hair:** Blonde, long hair tied into low, spiky pigtails

**Eye Color:** Green

**Age:** 15

**Keyblades:** Lunar Eclipse and Sunburn

**Personality:** Strong and Independent

**Lika**

**where met:** Radiant Garden

**Sex:** Female

**Hair:** long green hair

**Eye Color:** Purple

**Age:** 14

**Keyblade:** The Divine Heart

**Personality:** caring and helpful

**Eri**

**where met:** Radiant Garden

**Sex:** Male

**Hair:** Spiky blue hair with a bandanna tied around his forehead

**Eye Color:** Brown

**Age:** 16

**Keyblade:** Blade of the Dynasty

**Personality:** Brave but hard headed sometimes

**Frin**

**where met:** Radiant Garden

**Sex:** Male

**Hair:** short and scruffy green hair

**Eye Color:** Yellow

**Age:** 16

**Keyblade:** Glacier of Heat

**Personality:** Quiet and mysterious most times

**Syn**

**where met:** Traverse Town

**Ability:** speed and agility

**Sex:** Male

**Hair:** black hair tied into a samurai-like ponytail

**Eye Color:** Brown

**Age:** 16

**Keyblade:** The Samurai's Promise

**Personality:** a leader type of person

**Rose**

**where met:** Traverse Town

**Ability:** healing and white magic

**Sex:** Female

**Hair:** short red hair

**Eye Color:** Green

**Age:** 16

**Keyblade:** Thorns of Time

**Personality:** nice and a type of person you can talk to

**Spike**

**where met:** Traverse Town

**Sex:** Male

**Hair:** short blonde hair with green highlights

**Eye Color:** Brown

**Age:** 15

**Keyblade:** Speeding Lightning

**Personality:** Tough and a bad boy type (but a good guy)

**Lai**

**where met:** Traverse Town

**Sex:** Male

**Hair:** short silver hair

**Eye Color:** Blue

**Age:** 14

**Keyblade:** Lion's Wing

**Personality:** quiet. never says anything Lynn

**where met:** Traverse Town

**Sex:** Female

**Hair:** long brown hair

**Eye Color:** Hazel

**Age:** 15

**Keyblade:** Angel

**Personality:** kind, but is like Lai Saynt

**where met:** Traverse Town

**Sex:** Female

**Hair:** long silver hair

**Eye Color:** Purple

**Age:** 15

**Keyblade:** Holy Quest

**Personality:** nice but hardly talks


	11. Chapter 10: Sending a Killer

Kingdom Hearts: Final Saga

By: WILDARMSMusashi

Chapter Ten: Sending a Killer

_Realm of Darkness_

There stood Axel, Selphie, and the six keyblade wielders they picked up in Traverse Town. "Thank you for saving us," said Rose. "You're welcome," Selphie said with a smile. "So you're like us?" Syn asked Selphie.

"Yes," Selphie answered with a nod.

"There's others too," Axel said.

"Good, so where are they?" Spike asked.

"Seperate worlds."

"Can you take us to them?" Syn asked.

Axel shrugged, as he walked towards another portal within the realm, as the eight walked through.

_Radiant Garden: Deserted Castle_

Wylax stood near a glassless window with his arms folded. "She failed." Xemnas walked up to Wylax and stood beside him, "I don't see why you didn't get rid of her." "I don't know why either," Wylax shook his head.

"Do you still have feelings for her?"

Wylax gave a moment of silence, "I still have feelings for her from my orginal self."

"But why not the other wielders?"

"I don't know. Can you just stop interrogating me?"

Wylax started walking away with his arms still folded. Another member sat in a chair, reading a book called 'Maelstrom of a Storm'. "Wylax, where's Lrai?" the female asked with her eyes still in the book. A portal appeared from the corner of the room, the girl with the long and brown ponytail held her hand over her shoulder.

She was about to fall, as Wylax rushed over to help Lrai onto her feet. "Thanks," Lrai said. "Lrai, who did this?" Wylax asked. "R...Roxas." Xemnas turned his head around from the sound of Roxas' name. "He was powerful," Lrai said, sort of panting. "Of course he was," Xemnas said. "He's always been powerful," the girl said, as she turned a page. "Rane," Xemnas said. The girl closed her book and put it on the stand next to her.

"Is there a problem Xemnas?" asked the yellow, cat eyed female.

"Get Roxas."

"Whatever you say," Rane smiled a toothy smile.


	12. Chapter 11: Ghosts of My Past

Kingdom Hearts: Final Saga

By: WILDARMSMusashi

This goes out to fire spirit for giving me her idea of the new character in this chapter.

_If the light of hope has been extinguished, I shall henceforth walk with darkness as a friend._

_-A sentence from the Secret Ansem Report #3_

Chapter Eleven: Ghosts of My Past

_Halloween Town_

Jack Skellington stood in Dr. Finkelstein's Lab with Sally and Boo by his side. "Well, how is the experiment going doctor?" Jack asked. "Everything's fine, there's just something I'm missing." "Like what?" Sally asked. "The heart of a heartless."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "But aren't heartless, heartless?" "Well, not exactly. Everytime you destroy one, their hearts float into the air. And I have the one thing that can catch it." Dr. Finkelstein reached for something from his wheelchair, and took out what looked like a cage.

"A small cage?" Jack asked.

"Not just a cage, a capturing cage. A designed it to cathch a heartless' heart before it floats away."

"So, how are we going to do this?"

"By destroying a heartless...with a keyblade."

"Then we'll need Sora," Sally said.

"No we won't," Jack replied.

The door of Dr. Finklestein's lab opened to show a female the same age of Sora. She had black hair that went past her shoulders, hazel eyes, a red tanktop and capris. "What's up, Jack?" the girl said, "Do I have to help you out of a bubble or somethin'?"

"Sof, we really need your help," Dr. Finkelstein.

"What for?" asked the female keyblade bearer.

"We need to capture a heartless' heart, and need the help of your keyblade," Jack said.

Sof's keyblade appeared in her hand, the Soul Dew. "With the help of this, huh?" Sof asked. "Yes, if you could," Sally said. "Okay Jack, I'll help out. As long as you introduce me to Sora after this," Sof smiled. "Alright," Jack answered. He grabbed the cage from Dr. Finkelstein, as the two headed towards the door.

_Radiant Garden_

"Thanks Leon," Alex shook his hand, as she, Lika, Eri, Frin, Sora, Riku, and Kairi stood with her. "It felt nice to help out a fellow keyblade wielder," Leon smiled. Yuffie smiled at Sora, Sora smiled back and sort of laughed to himself.

But at the Marketplace, a portal appeared as Axel, Selphie, Syn, Rose, Spike, Saynt, Lai, and Lynn came out. "This is where he must be," Saynt said, as her eyes wondered around the Marketplace. "Look, there's his ship!" Selphie pointed.

"Good, now we know where he is," Axel said.

Lai shook his head, as he took out his journal and pencil:

_May 16,_

_Dear Journal,_

_We're about to meet the first keyblader that destroyed Xehanort. Hopefully, no bad memories will come here to haunt me.  
Sometimes I fell as if I'm hallucinating or somethin'. It seems as if the ghosts of my past are trying to say something about me being a keyblade wielder. I'll probably have my question answered in this world._

_-Lai_

Lai closed his journal, as he and the others walked further towards the marketplace. He looked around to see a boy and his mother. The small boy haolding an orange towards his mother, and the mother picking up the orange from her son's hand. A tear swam down Lai's face as he smiled at the sight.

_Twilight Town_

Roxas walked down the back alley, into the Usual Place. He looked around at the pictures of his friends and smiled at the good memories. He looked at the dart board which now had Hayner spelled on each of the darts. He took a big sigh to then hear the sound of the rag entrance. He turned around to see a surprised Hayner, Olette, and Pence.

"Roxas?"


	13. Chapter 12: Limited By Memories

Kingdom Hearts: Final Saga

By: WILDARMSMusashi

Chapter Twelve: Limited By Memories

_Twilight Town: The Usual Spot_

"You remember me?" Roxas asked surprised. "Well, yeah. Sora showed us the picture of us we took in front of the Old Mansion," Olette said. "And I found this," Hayner said, as he took a picture of his own out of his pocket. It was Roxas and Hayner with their arms touching together, "It was a promise, remember?" Roxas smiled, "Yeah. A few days before the tournament." Olette rushed over to Roxas, and hugged him. Roxas returned a hug.

"Aw, that's so sweet."

They turned around to see a hooded figure at the entrance. The figure took off its hood to show Rane. "Guys, you have to get out of here," Roxas said. The three rushed out, Rane not focusing on them, but on Roxas. Oblivion and Oathkeeper appeared in his hands.

"Let's see what you got," Rane said.

"Yeah, let's."

_Halloween Town_

"So where are we gonna find heartless?" Sof asked Jack.

"Hmm," Jack said, as his head wondered around the square, "There, the Graveyard."

"I guess we have no choice."

The two headed towards the location,as the gate opened and closed with a loud creak.

_Land of the Dragons_

Mulan, Max, Tidus, and Wakka walked into the encampment where Shang stood. "Mulan, who are they?" Shang asked, as he looked at Max and the other two. "Max, Tidus, and Wakka, they'll be here for a little bit."

"Then we should prepare a feast."

As they cheered, a shadowy figure gazed down from a high and grassy hill.


	14. Chapter 13: The Return of Shan Yu

Kingdom Hearts: Final Saga

By: WILDARMSMusashi

Chapter Thirteen: The Return of Shan Yu

Land of the Dragons It was night, as the others were in the big tent, having the feast as the shadowy figure still stood on the hill. A hawk fllew towards it, and landed on the figure's arm. It stroked the hawk's feathers, as it raised its arm into the air, and the hawk flew off.

The figure leapt off of the hill, and headed towards the tent until a foot sent it flying, as it slammed into a wall. The figure got up, and unveiled a sword, the other a keyblade! The two fought. The keyblade wielder kicked towards the swordsman once more, except the swordsman kept dodging, and swung its sword. The keyblade wielder did a series of backflips, and kicked the sword into the grass. The swordsman was about to get it. "Hello, is anyone there?"

The two fleed from the scene, as a soldier came out of the tent to see the sword in the ground:

"Shan Yu's back!"

I know the chapter was short, but they'll be more in the next chapters. I promise! Review please!


	15. Chapter 14: Roxas vs Rane

Kingdom Hearts: Final Saga

By: WILDARMSMusashi

Chapter Fourteen: Roxas vs. Rane

_Twilight Town: Back Alley_

Roxas and Rane fought each other and brought it out of the Usual Spot and into the Back Alley. Roxas hurled the Oblivion, and it dug into the wall and missed Rane. She kicked the Oathkeeper away, as he tried to throw that at her as well. Soon, Rane was right behind Roxas with a dagger to his neck.

_Halloween Town: Graveyard_

"I don't see one yet," Jack said with the small cage in his claw like hand.

"Over there!" Sof pointed.

Soul Dew appeared in her hand, as she charged towards the shadow, and slashed through it with a swift strike. The heart started fluttering into the air, "Jack, get it!" Jack jumped into the air, opened the lid of the cage, and closed it with the heart trapped in it.

"We gotta get this back to the doctor, quick," Jack said.

_Radiant Garden_

"Leon, Leon!" a voice called. It was Yuna, Rikku, and Paine.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"Merlin's house...it's trashed," Paine said.

"We gotta go, now!" Rikku yelled.


	16. Ch 15: Gullwings: Time to Help Merlin!

Kingdom Hearts: Final Saga

By: WILDARMSMusashi

Chapter Fifthteen: Gullwings: Time to Help Merlin!

_Radiant Garden_

"Yuna, what happened?" Leon asked, as they rushed towards Merlin's house.

"We just got another ice cream bar, and decided to visit Merlin. When we got there, he was trapped in that book, and the place was trashed!"

"Evil magic," Kairi said to herself.

"What was that Kai?" Sora asked.

Kairi held the necklace in the palm of her hand, then looked up while everyone ran, "Evil magic trapped Merlin."

"But how do you know if it's true?" Tifa asked.

"I don't know," Kairi answered, "It just came to mind."

The thirteen finally arrived at Merlin's house. Yuffie tried to open it, but it wouldn't move. "It won't budge!" Yuffie yelled. Tifa's gloved hand was on her shoulder, "Yuffie, let me." Tifa kicked the door down, as everyone walked into the wizard's house.

The Gullwings were right, Merlin's place was trashed. Papers everywhere, claw marks on the walls, everything was out of place. "Oh my god," Alex whispered. Lika walked over to the 'One Hundred Acre Wood' book to see claw marks on that as well.

"Is this the book?"

Leon's eyes widened. "Pooh's book!" Sora said. "That's the book," Paine said. Lika opened the book to see Merlin trapped in there on the map of Hundred Acre Wood. "Merlin, what happened?" "Someone trapped me here with dark magic!" Merlin yelled.

Tifa looked at Kairi, "You were right." "Guys, over here!" Eri called. Frin stood next to Eri, "What...what is that?"


	17. Chapter 16: Just A Memory

Kingdom Hearts: Final Saga

By: WILDARMSMusashi

_You hold half of what he is...He needs you, Roxas._

_Namine?_

_Namine...who are you?_

_-Namine and Roxas_

Chapter Sixteen: Just a Memory

_Twilight Town: Back Alley_

Roxas looked at Rane from the corner of his eye.

"Who are you?"

Rane took a sigh, knowing she might as well tell him, "Someone you don't know."

"How do you know?" Roxas smirked to himself.

He jumped out of her grasp, as her dagger flew up into the air. Roxas leapt off of the wall, as the Oathkeeper and Oblivion rested in Roxas' hands. He charged towards Rane with speed. She summoned another dagger, as she charged straight towards Roxas at the same speed he went, maybe faster. They were about to collide, as something froze time itself.

A portal appeared out of nowhere, as a figure came out: it was the boy in the white cloak! He walked up towards Roxas in his pure white hodded cloak. "So, the other half of Sora," the boy said, as he looked down at Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

"Messing with time again, once more, huh Zaxt?"

The white cloaked figure turned around to see an Organization member standing behind him with his arms behind the figure's self. "What do you want Irui?" Zaxt asked in an impatient tone. "Why nothing, just spying on you like I usually do."

"Figures," Zaxt said to himself with his arms folded.

Irui walked up to Roxas also and stood beside Zaxt, "The other half of Sora, Roxas."

"He looks nothing like him."

"Yes he does. You just can't see it."

Irui lowered down onto his knees, facing face to face with Roxas, "Well look at his eyes."

"Okay, maybe their eyes resemble. That still doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters."

The two turned around to see the twins of Sora and Riku.

"You two, what are you doing here?" Irui asked.

"We were about to ask you the same thing," Riku said.

"And anyway, that's none of your business," Sora said.

The evil Sora walked, and stood between Rane and Roxas, "Two great warriors facing off. A wielder and a dagger girl."

"They're nothing," Irui said.

"They're not nothing, they're just a memory," Zaxt said.


	18. Chapter 17: Not in Order

Kingdom Hearts: Final Saga

By: WILDARMSMusashi

Chapter Seventeen: Not in Order

_Radiant Garden: Merlin's House_

It was a small device that sat on a desk near Cid's board (they might have just got a new desk after the few months). "But what is it?" Frin asked. Eri was about to touch it, but a hologram popped out of the device, then became life size, and stood in front of Kairi.

"Mistress Kairi," the hologramic female bowed.

"D-Do I know you?"

"No, but I knew your grandmother."

Kairi gasped to hearing the sound of her grandmother. "You knew my grandmother?"

"Yes. And oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Lathedra. Your grandmother is still alive, but is still trapped in the depths of the castle of this world."

"Is she alright!"

Lathedra lowered her head, and shook it. "I don't know."

Kairi took a depressing sigh.

"But I do know someone who might know how to save your grandmother. And more about that necklace."

"What?"

But before Kairi could say anything else, the hologram disappeared. A slip of paper came out of a slot of the device. Kairi picked it up, as it read:

_Layna_

_Twilight Town, Central Station_

_P.S. Tell her that Lathedra sent you. She will have the answers for all your questions. We will meet again. But this time--in person._

Kairi put the message in her pocket. She looked at the Stone of Light. "The queen was right," Kairi thought. "Then we should get to Twilight Town right away," Riku said. "But what about Axel and Selphie?" Kairi asked. "You rang?" Everyone looked towards the door to see Axel, Selphie, and the other wielders.


	19. Chapter 18: The Girl In Black

Kingdom Hearts: Final Saga

By: WILDARMSMusashi

Chapter Eighteen: The Girl in Black

_Twilight Town_

Rane was now in control of the battle between her and Roxas. She wasn't like the others, she had speed and agility. Roxas was slouching on a wall. "She's too fast," he thought. Rane smirked, as she tossed a dagger in the air. She hurtled it at Roxas, as it pierced into his chest. He screamed in pain, as Rane was about to throw another one.

"Time to finish you off."

She threw the small dagger, as it didn't go through Roxas once more, but caught by a fan. An oriental fan. Roxas struggledly looked up to see a female with long, dark hair, brown eyes, fair skin, a black t-shirt, a big yellow ribbon wrapped around her waist, and black capris with tennis shoes on.

Rane gasped, as the girl threw the dagger to the side with the fan. The girl raised her fan, as spikes came out from the ends of the folds. She swung the fan, as the spikes flew out towards Rane. Rane dodged them swiftly, but to see the girl rush up to her and kick into a wall.

The girl walked up to Rane, and put one of Rane's own daggers in her chest. Rane was pinned up onto the brick wall, as she reached to take it out. "If you do, you die," the girl said. Rane hung her arm to the side, as the girl took it out for her. Rane gasped for air, as she started disappearing, and these were her last words: "I will have my vengance." "Whatever."


	20. Chapter 19: Trinities

Kingdom Hearts: Final Saga By: WILDARMSMusashi 

Happy 4th of July!

Chapter Nineteen: Trinities

_Radiant Garden: Abandoned Castle_

Irui appeared inside the room where some of the others stood or sat.

"Rane has failed and has been defeated."

"It seems she wasn't powerful enough," Wylax said, "Roxas was more powerful."

"No, someone helped him. He was almost defeated until she came in."

"She?" Xemnas asked.

But little did the members know, someone was listening on the conversation, hidden behind a brick wall. Wylax looked at the figure from the corner of his eye.

"Wylax, is there something wrong?" Irui asked.

"Someone's here."

They could already here footsteps running towards the entrance.

I know the chapter's short. I haven't been doing this for a while because I'm out of town. I'll update whan I'm back at my old, trusty computer.


	21. Chapter 20: The Sister of Syn

Kingdom Hearts: Final Saga

By: WILDARMSMusashi

Hey, it's me again! CRAZY-demented-WRITER-girl, fire spirit, other writers. Please answer back soon!

Chapter Twenty: The Sister of Syn

Twilight Town: Back Alley

The dark haired turned around to see Roxas still against the wall with bruises covering his body.

"You okay?"

Roxas tried to get up, but falled, losing some blood. The girl rushed over to his side, and helped him up onto his feet. "I have to get you to a clinic."

The two headed towards the clinic of the town. Roxas' arm around the girl's neck, trying to hold out until they got there.

"I never asked what your name was."

"Shadow," the girl said.

"I'm--."

"I know who you are: Roxas."

"How do you know name?"

"It spreads around where I lived. Me and my brother could hear that name a whole lot."

"Your brother?"

"It's nothing. I don't really like talking about it."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's not your fault," Shadow said, "Well, maybe I could tell you about Syn."

The two sat in the clinic of the world, as Shadow told Roxas stories about herself and Syn. But little did she know, a figure from her haunting pass would come soon.


	22. Chapter 21: Layna Pt 1

Kingdom Hearts: Final Saga

By: WILDARMSMusashi

I'm back to my old trusty computer again! Yay me! (Just kidding)

Chapter Twenty-One: Layna Pt. 1

_Radiant Garden: Merlin's House_

"What took you so long?" Riku asked with his arms folded.

"We had to pick up some passengers."

Axel moved to show Syn, Lynn, Lai, Rose, Spike, and Saynt.

"We have enough to make three squads of six!" Lika said.

"We have to go," Kairi said. "What's the rush redhead?" Axel asked. "We'll explain on the way," Sora said. "On the way? We just got here!" Spike said. "They can stay with you. I think the three of us should go. This is a personal matter," Riku said. The three left, and raced towards their gummi ship.

_Haloween Town: Dr. Finkelstein's Lab_

"We got the heart doctor," Jack held up the cage with the heart trapped within it. Dr. Finkelstein rolled his way towards Jack and accepted the cage from him, as he rolled back over to his desk and started working on his experiment.

"How long do you think it'll take for the doctor to finish that experiment of his?" Sof asked.

"For the doctor, not long," Jack answered.

"What is it anyway?"

"I don't know. Only the doctor does Sof."

Sof folded her arms, "Guess so Jack."

"He keeps his experiments to himself most of the time. We have to respect that," Jack said.

"You have a point there. You know what? Call me when he's done, I'm gonna go outside."

Sof left the Lab, and out into the square.

_Twilight Town: Sandlot_

Sora's gummi ship landed in the Sandlot: Seifer's hangout. But that didn't matter to him. They left their gummi ship to see Seifer, Rai, and Fuu. "What are you doin' here again?" Seifer asked in an angry tone. "That's none of your business," Riku said with his arms folded.

Seifer smirked, "Haven't seen you around here."

"Because this is my first time," Riku answered, "And you don't want to get on my bad side the first time here. So back off."

Seifer and Rai backed up, as Fuu stood there with her arms to the side of her body.

"Roxas," Fuu said.

"You know Roxas?" Kairi asked.

Fuu answered with a nod, "In trouble."

"Where is he?" Sora asked.

"Organization XIII."

"What!" Riku said.

"Girl in black. Rescued him."

"Is there anything else you know?" Kairi asked, "If you did, could you tell us?"

"No more."

"Oh," Sora said, "Well do you know where he is with the girl in black?"

"Clinic."

"Where is it?" Riku asked.

"Market Street. Tram Common."

"Thank you," Kairi said.

Fuu said nothing, just smiled. She held out her hands with an envelope in her hands.

"Give."

Sora answered with a nod, as he took the envelope from Fuu.

"From Fuu. Tell him."

"We will," Kairi said.

The three headed towards the Tram Common near the Back Alley.


	23. Chapter 22: Healing Wounds

Kingdom Hearts: Final Saga

By: WILDARMSMusashi

Chapter Twenty-Two: Wounds Healed

_Twilight Town: Clinic_

"This may sting a little," the clinic's nurse said with a small cloth in her hand.

She was dabbing a bruise of Roxas' while Shadow sat in the lobby.

"Ow!" Roxas shrieked.

"Sorry," the girl said.

"That's okay, just stung. You were right, what is that stuff?"

"Cleaning alcohol," the girl answered.

"Figures."

Roxas' bruises had bandages over them, and his cuts mended by cleaning alcohol. Shadow sat in the lobby with her arms folded, and her hair tied up into the bun with strands of hair hanging by the side of her face. She felt like she needed some fresh air, so she opened the front door, as the bell rang. Meaning someone went out or came in.

She stood outside with her arms folded, as the wind blew, with her hair blowing in the breeze. This wind was familiar to her. Her eyes widened to hear cold laughter. She never knew she would ever hear that laugh again. The evil laugh of the monster who killed her mother, father, baby sister, and destroyed her world.

"Hey Shadow."

She turned around to see a pale skinned male with icy blue, piercing eyes, long hair that went all the way down to his feet, and ripped jeans with a tattered tanktop. "Myrl, what are you doing here?" "What? I can't visit a friend?"

"You're no friend to me."

Myrl snickered, "That's exactly what your father said before he died."

Shadow was in rage on the inside. So angry, she revealed a katana, and charged at him full force.


	24. Chapter 23: Crix

Kingdom Hearts: Final Saga

By: WILDARMSMusashi

This chapter goes out to Sky Burst Dragon.

_I won't deny there was more. I was...obsessed with thoughts of revenge. My apprentices stole everything precious to me---my research, and my pride._

_I can't help you with revenge._

_I know. Riku's told me a thousand times._

_Where is he?_

_-Ansem the Wise and Mickey_

Chapter Twenty-Three: Crix

"Times like these, I wish we were off of this dump," a boy with light orange hair said with his arms folded.

He was slumped onto a brick wall with another boy with jet black hair, and a girl with long, blood red colored hair. Spiky at the ends.

"Don't say that Lore. This is our home," the girl said.

"Well our home is being invaded Crix," Lore argued.

"Well that's not our fault Lore!" Crix shot back.

"Shh, or they'll hear us," the other boy said.

The three's world, Starlight Reach was being invaded by not heartless, not even nobodies, but monsters called Kale Lancers. Monsters that this world was used to. But this time...they were taken over because they were overunned.

"I'll go check if there's anyone coming. Stay here!" Lore whispered.

An orange keyblade with a silver key appeared in Lore's hand. Then he disappeared behind a corner. The boy looked at Crix, Crix looked at the boy. "Sister, do you really think he thinks we're gonna stay here?" "Yeah right Ian," Crix smiled.

Crix's keyblade, Midnight Dancer appeared in her hand, as Ian's appeared in his. The Silent Wave it was called. The two followed where their brother went. Fires were everywhere, as people screamed for help. Crix stopped, "Ian, go on! I'll get the fires!" Ian answered with a nod, as he headed on towards his oldest brother.

Crix layed down Midnight Dancer, as she put her hands together. Then showed one towards the fire to show a hole in each one. She concentrated enough, so the fires could be absorbed through the holes. Once all of the fires disappeared, she put tipless gloves on, and started heading towards her two brothers. When she took a few steps, she heard a scream. A scream that matched her youngest brother. "Ian! Ian I'm coming!"

But once she reached her brother...it was too late. Her brother was lying there, as tears went down his cheek. Kale Lancers stood there with blood on their swords. Crix was angered by that. On the inside, the fury of a pheonix was burning on the inside. Her eyes glowed red, as she started floating into the air. Midnight Dancer dropped onto the ground, as her hair turned into flowing embers, she exploded, as the Kale Lancers distenegrated. She landed on her feet, as she was back to normal, as she rushed over to her brother. Tears still flowed down his cheek.

"I tried sister. But there were too many."

"No, Ian. Stop talking, save your energy," Crix said, as tears flowed down her cheeks like a river.

"I'm not...gonna make it Crix."

"Yes you are! Yes you are!"

"Bye...Crix..."

Crix sat on the ground with her dead brother lying in her arms. She looked up at the sky with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"IAAAAAAAANNN!"


	25. Chapter 24: Layna Pt 2: THH!

Kingdom Hearts: Final Saga

By: WILDARMSMusashi

This chapter goes out to CRAZY-demented-WRITER-girl. Thanks for letting me use three of your characters!

Chapter Twenty-Four: Layna Pt. 2: The Three Hoodie Heroes!

Shadow charged at Myrl with hatred and fury with her katana gripped tightly in both hands. But Myrl didn't get hit, instead, he morphed into the ground. Sinking into it. As Shadow stopped, Myrl ended up behind her!

"Behind you!" Myrl whispered into Shadow's ear.

She swiped her sword towards Myrl, as he jumped back into the air, as he threw a circle, as it hovered through the air. Shadow didn't lower her guard even if it did not look harmful. But looks could be deceiving. Sharp blades appeared around the circle, as it headed towards Shadow.

She struck the circle away to see more coming, as blades sprouted out of the circles. "Man, I don't know if I can block all of these!" Shadow thought. She struck a few away, as she did a series of backflips away from them. But one soon grazed her ankle.

Shadow fell onto one knee with her katana blade dug deep into the ground for support.

"Tsk, tsk," Myrl repeated, "Have you given up?"

"What do you think?"

Myrl shrugged, as he struck Shadow away, sending her flying, and causing her to hit a brick wall.

Myrl walked up to her katana, and picked it up out of the ground, "Silly little girl. You seem so strong. Yet you are so fragile."

He threw the katana at its owner, as it whistled through the air. But out of nowhere, something was also whistling through the air. It sliced through the katana's blade, as the end dug into a part of the wall right beside Shadow's head! The thing that cut through the katana got stuck into a wall seperate from the other one.

Shadow looked up to see what it was: a keyblade! And out of nowhere, three figures with hoodies (one with no hood)! "Keyblade wielders!" Shadow said to herself. One had the Star Seeker, the other the Guardian Soul.

The figure with the Star Seeker threw it, as it cut through the air. Myrl backflipped, and landed on a wall, as he leapt off with a hard jump. The other one (who had no hood) with the Guardian Soul struck him away with a slight movement.

"Powerful," Myrl thought, "Such as the power of a wielder."

The three figures ended up to be two boys and a girl. "Skye, Mikka, go get him. I have the girl," Kenji said. The two nodded, as they rushed over to Myrl with their keyblades. "Hold still," Kenji said to Shadow. He held his hands over Shadows wounds and cuts, as they healed. But Shadow knew this magic.

"Yin and Yang magic?" Shadow asked.

Kenji chuckled, "Yes."

"Now are you ready to take 'em down?"

"I can't," Shadow said, "I don't have my katana."

"I knew I should've kept this," Kenji said to himself.

Kenji held out his other hand, as a keyblade appeared from his hand.

It had a silver handle, white body, a golden key, and a shield keychain. Kenji held his hand out to Shadow.

"It's called the 'Queen's Shield'. Use it well," Kenji said.

Shadow accepted the weapon, as Skye shouted, "Kenji, we need some help over here!"

Skye ran up a brick wall, and jumped off while he threw the Guardian Soul, and landed on the ground, putting his hands together side to side, "Wind Palm Blast!" A great wind gust blasted Myrl away and sent him crashing through a wall.

"He's not dead. He doesn't die that easily," Shadow said.

"Why don't you come with us?" Kenji asked.

"I can't. I'm waiting for a friend to come out of the clinic. You guys should stay if he comes back."

"We should," Mikka said.

Kenji held out his hand, "I'm Kenji. That's Mikka, and that's Skye."

Shadow and Kenji shook hands, "I'm Shadow."

_A few minutes later_

"He supposed to be over here, that's what Fuu said," Kairi said.

Riku stopped, "Something's not right."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"He's right. Everything's too quiet," Kairi said.

Their keyblades appeared in their hands. Out of nowhere, three figures appeared in front of them!


	26. Chapter 25: Layna Pt 3

Kingdom Hearts: Final Saga

By: WILDARMSMusashi

Chapter Twenty-Five: Layna Pt. 3

_Starlight Reach_

Crix walked towards Lore with her dead brother in her arms. "Ian!" Lore yelled, as tears started flowing down his eyes. He rushed towards his siblings. "Oh my god! What happened Crix!" "He was overrun by Kale Lancers. I tried to get to him, but it was too late," Crix answered in a sort of angered sadness.

"We have to go," Crix said.

"But we can't leave Ian here!"

"We're not! We just need to find a gummi pod. Get the heck outta this place," Crix said.

"Well we should get to one as fast as possible," Lore said.

"Let's go then."

_Land of the Dragons_

Mulan gasped at the name. "Who?" Tidus asked. "Shan Yu. The main evil this world faces," Max said. Everyone looked at him in question. "What? Dad told me. I thought he supposed to be dead." "He supposed to be," Mulan said.

"Then let's go get this guy," Wakka said.

"But, we don't even know this guy," Tidus said.

"Who cares. If Sora could take 'em, we can too. Especially since they have us."

"Well, he does have a point," Max said, "Two wielders this time."

"Ok then, let's go find him," Tidus said.

_Twilight Town_

"Who are you!" Sora yelled.

"That is not of your concern," said the figure in the center.

"All you need to know, is that we'll be waiting," said another.

"'We'll be waiting'? What does that mean?" Sora asked.

And when he looked up, they were gone!

"Hey, where did they go!" Kairi yelled.

"Sora, Riku, Kairi, is that you?"

Roxas came out of the clinic patched up with Shadow, Skye, Mikka, and Kenji. "Roxas, what happened?" Sora asked. "I had a little run in with an organization member. But thanks to Shadow, she came just in time." "Shadow?" Riku said. I see you've gotten some more," Kairi said. "Yep!" Roxas smiled.

"Oh, yeah!" Sora remembered, as he took out the envelope, and rushed up to Roxas, "This is from Fuu." "Fuu? Really?" Roxas opened the envelope, and took out what looked like a letter. His eyes moved from left to right, as he read it. He raised his eyebrows, as he took out what looked like a necklace. It glowed just like Kairi's. The Stone of Light raised in front of her, as the stone rushed over to Roxas', dragging her along. "Hey! Wh--What the--?"

"Roxas, what is that?" Kairi asked as her stone connected to his.

"I don't know. It only says 'The Fragment of Light'."

"Hmm," Riku stroked his chin.

"What is it Riku?" Sora asked.

"Stone of Light, Fragment of Light. There has to be a relation if it attracts like that."

"You have a point. Kairi, come on! We gotta go to Layna!"

"I'll come once this thing gets off of the stone!" Kairi tried to split it apart.


	27. Chapter 26: Layna Pt 4: TTS

Kingdom Hearts: Final Saga

By: WILDARMSMusashi

_It's been a while since I wrote Chapter Twenty-Five. I've gotten better (I think). So review as much as you can!_

Chapter Twenty-Six: Layna Pt. 4: The Twilight Shadow

_Land of the Dragons_

"Where should we search for him first?" Max asked.

"We usually don't need to, he comes to us," Mulan answered.

"But is there someplace he would go?" Tidus asked.

Mulan gasped, "The palace!"

The four rushed from Bamboo Forest and hurried towards the Emperor's Palace.

_Twilight Town_

"So where are we going?" Roxas asked with the Fragment of Light around his neck.

"To see someone," Kairi answered.

"At Central Station," Sora said.

"And who would that be?" Roxas asked.

"Layna," Riku simply answered after they entered the wide area where Central Station stood as it overshadowed the ground.

"Who?"

Riku stopped in his tracks. "What's wrong?" Kairi asked. "Something's not right here." Roxas stopped and looked around as well, "I sense it too." "Me too," Sora whispered in an airy voice.

"Watch out!" Kairi pointed.

A large fist slammed into the ground in front of the four. They jumped out of the way just in time, as their keyblades appeared in their hands. The four looked up to see a black gigantic being with round yellow eyes, long horns out of his forehead, claws, and what looked like a round shield as a chest. This was clearly a heartless, and it was known as the Twilight Shadow.

"What is that?" Sora asked.

"Whatever it is, it's a heartless," Riku answered.

"It's the shadow guardian of Central Station. It bows to _her_ will, and hers alone," Kairi said with her eyes closed.

"How do you know that?" Roxas asked.

"Because...I am its sister!" Kairi glowed a bright glow.

Her eyes opened to show that they glowed the eerie light as the energy around her. She rose up into the air as the Flowery Pedals dropped from her grasp and clanged onto the ground. Roxas' Oblivion and Oathkeeper did the same as the same energy surged within him, as his eyes glowed the same bright light and he rose into the air beside Kairi. Their souls now controled by the spirit within the shard and the stone. Kairi and Roxas were bound by a powerful spirit. Their hands seemed to hold each other's, and a sphere appeared around them, growing every second.

"STOP!" Sora and Riku could hear someone scream.

They looked at the steps leading to Central Station to see a middle aged woman (probably in her forties) with her palm out towards the being and the floating Kairi and Roxas. A bright light filled the area with a powerful surge behind it, destroying most of the city and its buildings.


	28. Chapter 27: Layna Pt 5: The Spirit

Kingdom Hearts: Final Saga

By: WILDARMSMusashi

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Layna Pt. 5: The Spirit

_Halloween Town_

Sof sat on a set of steps, and gazed up at the sky to see a great beam of light.

"Jack, come out here!" Sof called as she stood up.

The bony man came out, and gazed up as Sof pointed at the beam.

_Land of the Dragons_

Mulan stopped in her tracks, "Tidus, Wakka, Max!"

The three rushed to her side while standing outside the Emperor's Palace.

"Where is it comin' from?" Wakka asked.

_Radiant Gardens_

"Leon, come out here!" Yuffie stood up on the roof and pointed at the beam.

Leon, Tifa, Axel, and the others walked outside, as some of them standing on the roof also.

"Is it Sora?" Tifa asked.

"I don't know what that is," Alex said.

Leon smiled.

_Abandoned Castle_

Xemnas and the other members gazed at the beam.

"It has begun."

_Beast's Castle_

Beast stood at his balcony as he and Belle saw the beam.

And from behind him came a small group of keyblade wielders. One with an eyepatch over his right eye. He smiled at the sight.

_Destiny Islands_

"Look mommy!" a little boy pointed.

Some of the citizens gazed at the beam in wonder.

_Atlantica_

Ariel gazed at the sight from above the water with little Melody by her side.

"Wow, it's pretty!" Young Melody pointed.

_Somewhere in space_

"Crix, look!" Lore pointed.

"What the?" Crix looked, "That will be our destination."

_Twilight Town_

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy hurried towards where the beam came from, running away from the blast destroying the buildings. "Sora, Riku, we're comin'!" Mickey called out.

_Central Station: A few minutes later_

Sora woke up. Feeling as if he has been knocked out for a while. He struggled up onto his feet, and looked around to see Riku still unconcious. "Riku, Riku wake up!" Without him noticing, the posessed Kairi and Roxas walked up from behind the struggling Sora.

"Keyblader," the two said in unison, "Time for your destruction.

When Roxas and Kairi raised their hands in the air about to strike, they stopped and dropped onto the ground. Behind them stood the middle aged woman with her palms still out and smoking from her kinetic hands. "You must be the keyblade master," the woman said in an airy voice. "Who are you?" Sora asked.

"You should know who I am."

"Layna."

"Correct. Now let's pick up your friends. We have a lot to talk about indeed."

Riku seemed like he was coming to. "Riku!" Sora yelled, as he rushed to his friend's side and helped him onto his feet. "Wh-what happened to Kairi?" Riku asked. "We'll explain that on the way, now come on!" Sora said, "Now help us get Kairi and Roxas up." While Layna got up Kairi, Sora and Riku got up Roxas.

"We must not have them wake up in their current state," Layna warned.

"Then let's go as fast as we can," Riku said.

_The Mansion: The White Room_

"It has come back," Namine' said as she sat at the other side of the long white table with Zaxt on the other side, blending in with his white cloak.

"Yes, the Twilight Shadow's sister."

"What do we do?"

"Let's hope the sister is on our side like the brother."

Namine' sighed.

"I must go," Zaxt said, "Before they find me here."

As Zaxt disappeared into a portal which lead into the Realm of Darkness. Namine' sighed, as a hand cupped over her mouth after the portal disappeared.

The figure smirked, "True princess of the heart."


	29. Chapter 28: Leaving For Twilight Town

Kingdom Hearts: Final Saga

By: WILDARMSMusashi

_This chapter goes out to CRAZY-demented-WRITER-girl. KENJI RULEZ!_

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Leaving For Twilight Town

Kenji, Skye, Mikka, and Shadow sat on the edge of the clocktower. They saw all of the events that just occured. The destruction of buildings, the Twilight Shadow, the beam, and Mikka thought he saw the Twilight Shadow's sister!

"So what are you gonna do now?" Skye asked Shadow.

"Search for him."

"For who?" Kenji asked without looking at her.

"My brother."

"Your-brother?" Mikka was surprised.

Shadow nodded, "I must go. Who knows if our paths may cross once more."

She jumped off of the edge and landed onto her two feet near the big hole of the incident. "That's a weird girl," Skye said. "She has her own events to attend to," Kenji stood up, "Like us. We're gonna meet him."

"Sora?" Mikka asked.

Skye stood up, "Time to meet the original."

_Radiant Gardens_

"So what now?" Lika asked Leon.

"Yeah. What should we do?" Spike asked.

"Hold on guys. Just wait for a second," Leon stopped.

"What about visit Sora?" Yuffie suggested.

"But where would he be?" Frin had his finger resting under his chin, and his other arm in an 'L' position.

"Twilight Town," Alex whispered.

"What was that?" Eri asked.

"Twilight Town," Cloud answered.

"Is that where we go?" Saynt asked.

"Yeah. Let's go see Cid. He should have enough gummi ships for us to pilot," Leon said.

Axel looked at Selphie, as she smiled.

"Sorry guys," Selphie giggled, "We have a shortcut."

Axel made the portal appeared after he held out his gloved hand. Leon and Yuffie looked at each other, as they all went through the portal. Including Cloud.

_Beast's Castle_

"Belle," Beast said softly.

"Do you think it was Sora? Do you think he's alright?" Belle asked worried.

"It is believed so," the boy with the eyepatch answered.

"Patch. I really hope so," Beast put his hairy hand on the boy's soldier, and walked towards the ballroom.

"Patch. You and the others should go see if Sora's alright. He may need you," Belle said after Beast disappeared into the ballroom.

"We will Belle," Patch said.

"And Patch," Belle stopped him and the others, "Give Sora my regards."

"Will do," Patch smiled.

_Halloween Town_

"That was weird," Sof said.

"It was indeed," Jack Skellington said.

"You think it was him?" Sof asked.

Jack took a long pause, "Sora? Could it be you?"

Jack rushed towards Dr. Finkelstein's Lab. "Hey Jack, wait up!" Sof called out, as she went through the door after her skeleton friend. In Dr. Finkelstein's Lab, Jack was talking to the scientist.

"Sora so you say. Are you sure?"

Jack nodded, confident.

"Well if it is, you two must go to where the beam came from," the doctor said.

"What can we use?" Sof asked.

"My old experiment. The World Traveler," Dr. Finkelstein rolled over to a big thing that was covered by a large cover. He removed the cover to reveal the machine.

"Wow," Jack whispered.

Sof just rushed into the machine, as Jack rushed in as well. It wasn't even on, but it would lead to where they would reach their destination. They soon appeared into the Station of Serenity where the doors that lead into all of the worlds stood.

"Wow!" Sof admired.

"But which one do we go through?" Jack asked.

Sof closed her eyes as there was a brief moment of silence, when she opened them and pointed to the door which had the symbol of the clocktower of Twilight Town.

"There," Sof still had her finger up.

"Twilight Town?" Jack asked.

"Yes."

"Then let's go."

They walked through the door as they disappeared through the portal.


	30. Chapter 29: The Gathering

Kingdom Hearts: Final Saga

By: WILDARMSMusashi

Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Gathering

_Twilight Town: Central Station_

"As I said, I must keep them unconcious," Layna said.

"How long?" Sora asked.

"Until we can communicate with my Twilight Shadow's sister."

"Your Twilight Shadow's sister?" Riku asked, "That thing is yours?"

Layna nodded. "The sister's name is Kunadra."

"Kunadra," Sora repeated to himself.

"So what do we do?" Riku asked.

"I will try to contact Kunadra. You two should guard outside. Heartless and Nobodies will be trying to get inside to awaken the two. We can't let that happen. Or who know what would happen next. They will be unconcious for a while. I'm sure of it. So can you do it?"

"Yes," Sora and Riku answered in unison.

The two headed out of Central Station as Layna preapared to conversate with Kunadra. "Don't let down your guard Sora," Riku said as the Way to the Dawn appeared in his hand. Sora nodded as the Kingdom Key appeared in his.

They could already feel a shake in the earth. "They're here," Riku whispered. From a distance, they could see Heartless and Nobodies! But why would they work together? That was the question. Something really was up.

"Get ready..." Riku started as the two held up their keyblades and pointed it towards the heartless and the nobodies.

"Fire!" Sora finished.

A blast of fire shot out of the end of their keyblades and cut down half of their enemies' numbers. But they were just replaced by more! This was bad.

"You need some assistance?"

The two turned around to see King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. "King Mickey!" Riku called. "Donald, Goofy!" Sora called. "We see you need some help," King Mickey said when he put on his hood of his jacket, "Let's go." And before they moved, Kenji, Mikka, and Skye landed in front of them.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"Don't worry," Kenji said as his, Mikka's, and Skye's keyblades appeared in their hands, "We're on your side."

Riku smirked.

The eight charged towards the crowd of heartless and nobodies at full speed. Goofy jumped into the air and used Tornado, as he spun faster and faster, making heartless and nobodies diappear from sight. "Thundga!" Donald yelled, as bolts of lightning struck down. Sora cartwheeled back and sliced through couples of nobodies with one hand on the ground. Riku jumping back and using Dark Aura as his energy blasts hit heartless and Mickey spun and struck without stopping for one moment. Kenji jumped and planted his hand onto the ground, "Earth Bender!" Cracks appeared in the earth and caused many heartless and nobodies to fall through, as the earth sealed back up. But it didn't work! They just kept coming and coming back with more! The eight were outnumbered.

"Hey Sora!"

They all turned their heads to see Axel in the front with keybladers, Mulan, Jack, and Beast with them!


	31. Chapter 30: Keys Vs Claws

Kingdom hearts: Final Saga

By: WILDARMSMusashi

Chapter Thirty: Keys Vs. Claws

"C'mon guys!" Axel called out as they all charged towards the heartless and the nobodies.

Sof, Mikka, Selphie, and Alex leapt into the air with their backs back to back. "You ready to do this girls?" Selphie smiled. "Been ready!" The three answered. "Okay," Selphie said, "Charge!" Their keyblades glowing a bright light, "SOLARGA!" The bright light became brighter until a beam shot out of the end of their keyblades and pierced into the nobodies and heartless.

As the four landed on the ground and kept on with their attack, Layna chanted an incantation, trying to contact Kunadra. The candles around her slowly rose with her legs criss-crossed and her arms to her side. A portal appeared in front of her which stood in midair over the resting Kairi and Roxas.

"Here I come."

_Radiant Gardens: Outside the Deserted Castle_

"Wylax, what did you do with her?!" Zaxt yelled.

"Zaxt, traitor to your own kind. Namine's safe inside trapped within her thoughts."

"Her thoughts? What the hell are you talking about?"

Wylax snickered, "You'll see."

He disappeared, laughing hard. Zaxt frowned, "I'm coming for you Namine'."

Twilight Town: Outside Central Station

"Syn, catch!" Shadow called.

She hurled her keyblade towards her brother as he jumped up and caught it, landing on the ground and slashing through heartless. "Alex!" Shadow called. Alex looked behind her shoulder after she killed a Dusk.

"Sunburn!" Shadow yelled.

"Gotcha!" Alex answered as she threw her fiery blade.

Shadow caught the keyblade and jump split-kicked two shadows. Lai, Lynn, and Mickey ran on the walls and slashed through the incoming Neo shadows. Lai held out his hands as Lynn flipped off of it as she and King Mickey spun like a spinning top and attacked. Sof landed beside Lai and held out her hand as fire shot out of it. Kenji ducked after a Dusk striked, Skye kicked the Dusk away while Kenji was still down. Lika, Eri, and Frin landed on the ground after they slashed through the middle of Dusks. Mulan struggled with a Samurai as it struck her back. Cloud sliced through it as Tifa kicked another Dusk into a wall and Aerith headed towards Mulan. She tried to heal her wound, but it was too deep!

"Rose, I need more medical help over here!" Aerith called.

Rose rushed over to Aerith as they concentrated on Mulan's wounds while Leon and Cloud covered them. Mulan slightly yelped in pain as the wound disappeared. Leon blasted more nobodies away as Yuffie pushed back a Samurai and slashed through it with her gigantic shuriken. Patch stood in his place as nobodies and heartless surrounded him.

"You want me?"

"Come and get me."

And before they made a move, he struck through them with one swift movement. Two keyblades in his hands.

Tidus flipped back and sliced through two dusks after Wakka leapt off of his shoulder and split kicked two other shadows. Spike flew off of Goofy's shield as he forced it towards the heartless, nobodies, and the clashing wielders. Water flew out of Sof's palms as Jack froze it, sending the heartless and nobodies slipping and falling as Beast, Patch, and others destroyed them.

"Sora, let's just finish this!" Riku called.

Sora nodded as they leapt up into the air. Their backs back to back as their hands glowed.

"Dark Cannon!"

Sphere blasts shot out of their palms, destroying most of the heartless and nobodies in its way. Their hands still glowing as they reached for their keyblades as they sped into their grip.

"Master Hearts!"

Their keyblades extended and slashed through them with speed and agility witht their backs still connected.

"Last Saber!"

They spun and spun, taking out more and more enemies.

"You ready?" Riku asked.

"Yeah!"

They landed on the ground and quickly jumped back as their palms glowed once more but with more power. Them seperated, feet away from each other as a huge energy ball grew larger and larger.

"ALL'S END!!!!!!!"

All of the nobodies and heartless were getting sucked within its vortex. Some tried to hold back, but nothing worked. They were all getting sucked in. After it all, the two ended up panting hard on the ground. More enemies replaced their spots! The wielders surrounded the two, Cloud and Leon in the front.

"Enough."

The Organization XIII appeared in front of the wielders. Xemnas un-hooded himself.

"We have been sent to send you all a message."

"What do you want Xemnas?" Leon asked firmly.

"We've had enough of your trouble here," Aerith said.

Xemnas chuckled under his breath, "We've been sent to tell you about a war."

"A war?" Alex asked. "What war?"

"The Keyblade War."

"What makes you think we'll join this war?" Tidus asked.

"You won't be joining us. You'll be against us. It'll be the war to settle it all."

"Settle it all?" Tifa asked.

"The war ending between good and evil. The war that will either bring neverending peace, or forever destruction."

The keyblade wielders gasped at the mention of it.

"When and where?" Cloud's eyes narrowed.

"Two days from now. Radiant Gardens. Outside the Abandoned Castle."

"Perfect."

The wielders turned to see the struggling Sora moving out of the crowd.

"We'll be there."

"Are you sure Sora?" Yuffie worried.

"Yeah. That'll be enough time to finish it. For good."

Xemnas smiled, "Till then."

Sora's eyes were fixed on him.

"Ta ta for now."

They all disappeared, leaving their laughs and chuckles echoing around the wide area.


	32. Chapter 31: Bonus Chapter: Bonus Profile

Kingdom Hearts: Final Saga

By: WILDARMSMusashi

WARNING!!

WARNING!!!

WARNING!!!!

THIS CHAPTER IS ABOUT THE IMPORTANT EVENTS THAT HAPPENED IN THE NEW WIELDERS' LIVES! (BUT NOT ALL OF THEM. NOT ALL THE TOO NEW ONES)

SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE ANY SPOILERS (but i know you will) DON'T READ!

I REPEAT...

DON'T

READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!

That is all.

Bonus Chapter: Character Profiles

_New Keyblade Wielders_

Alex

From: Endless Paradise  
Sex: Female  
Hair: Blonde, long hair tied into low, spiky pigtails (like Temari's.  
Eye Color: Green  
Age: 15  
Keyblades: Lunar Eclipse and Sunburn  
Personality: Strong and Independent  
History:

Originally from Endless Paradise, exactly what the name. It was an endless paradise with clear blue skies and white fluffy clouds. It was the main target for the Organization XIII before to make nobodies out of the citizens. Alex was dating Wylan (now Wylax), they've been dating for two years. She was the quiet one and he was the popular one at their school. But one day, her world was attacked by the Organization XIII. Led by Sora, he killed Wylan when he tried to protect Alex from him. She got away while her once peaceful world was under the control of Evil Sora. Whilw still hiding, she was presented with Lunar Eclipse and Sunburn by someone she wouldn't expect...Roxas. When she touched them, she felt an urge of power and fought the Evil Sora with a lot of confidence by her side. She almost beat him but he escaped, almost died. By then, she sought to defeat him and get revenge on Sora's evil counterpart.

Lika/Eri/Frin

From: Dawn's Sanction  
Sex: Female/Male/Male  
Hair: Long green hair/Spiky blue hair with a bandanna tied around his forehead/ Short and scruffy green hair  
Eye Color: Purple/Brown/Yellow  
Age: 14/16/16  
Keyblade: The Divine Heart/Blade of the Dynasty/Glacier of Heat  
Personality: Caring and Helpful/Brave but hard headed sometimes/Quiet and mysterious most times  
History:

Their world was attacked by heartless. Mostly shadows. She wasn't the oldest, but she was the second mature one. Frin the first. They almost died by the shadows, but a mysterious man named Kal defeated them and gave them their keyblades. They defeated most of them and got to the shelter. A bright light filled through the windows. They left the shelter to see all of the shadows gone, and their father's glasses on the ground. So they traveled around to different worlds with Kal and became close. Soon when they went to Radiant Gardens, Kal died from a shadow ambush. The three were more sad, but more ready to take on and defeat all of the heartless.

Syn/Shadow

From: Saria  
Sex: Male/Female  
Hair: Black hair tied into a samurai-like ponyrail/Long black hair  
Eye Color: Brown  
Age: 16/15  
Keyblade: The Samurai's Promise/Queen's Shield  
Peronality: A leader type of person/Quiet, lethal, and smiles at times  
History:

Saria, the world of warriors and mystics. Syn was the highest in his class, Shadow the second. Their mother, Diala was a legendary witch in her old days. Now she rested in, had a husband, had Syn, Shadow, and their baby sister Kali. But one day, someone appeared to Syn after school, saying a great evil would come and destroy his world. So the figure gave Syn his keyblade. Once the evil known as Myrl came, Syn was too late. Diala and their father tried to protect Kali, but got killed in the process. Then he killed the baby before Shadow could get there in time. Shadow fought Myrl, did a heck of a good job trying to fight him off. But he was just too powerful. And before he could defeat Shadow, Syn came and struck back with full force. Myrl disappeared, but when Myrl disappeared, Saria blew up. With some miracle, they floated through space with their hand in hand. They landed on Traverse Town. And then they always prayed to their lost relatives.

Rose

From: Radiant Gardens  
Sex: Female  
Hair: Short red hair  
Eye Color: Green  
Age: 16  
Keyblade: Thorns of Time  
Personality: Nice and a type of person you can talk to  
History:

Rose was one of the civilians who knew Leon and the others. Became members of their group to restore. But now it was over, she got sort of bored and decided to do something with her life. She decided to help anyone in need, and borrowed a gummi ship and headed towards Traverse Town. She and others found out about the thwart to destroy Traverse Town. She wanted to do something about it and let it not come to pass. When she heard about it, she was attacked by two figures! And those two were Syn and Shadow. They said they would not let the attack happen, but soon ended up helping Rose and the others thwart the attack. But fate was fate, and it came and happened. They helped who they could, but they had to escape, and that's when Axel and Selphie came, as they escaped with other civilians. That's how Rose knew Syn and Shadow.

Spike

From: Twilight Town  
Sex: Male  
Hair: Short blonde hair with green highlights  
Eye Color: Brown  
Age: 15  
Keyblade; Speeding Lightning  
Personality: Tough and a bad boy type (but a good guy)  
History:

Spike was from Twilight Town. He had a group of friends like Roxas. They had a huge rivalry between he and Seifer (this was before Roxas knew about the simulated Twilight Town). They were going to settle something between Seifer and prove who was really the best. But before anyone could settle anything, darkness filled the sky. And a great heartless came down through a bolt of lightning. Keyblades appeared in front of them, and while Spike and his gang had keyblades, Seifer's didn't and ran. As they fought the great heartless, Syn and Shadow came and destroyed the heartless. But then Spike went along with Syn and Shadow and the others. He vowed to his friends that he would come back and everything would be them same once more.

Lai/Lynn

From: Twilight Town  
Sex: Male/Female  
Hair: Short silver hair/Long silver hair  
Eye Color: Blue/Purple  
Age: 14/15  
Keyblade: Lion's Wing/Angel  
Personality: Quiet. Never says anything/Kind, but is like Lai  
History:

Lai was a little short for his age. He used to be teased by local bullies. Even though he was quiet and never said anything, he made up in his martial arts ability. In that, he had a gift. A natural born fighter. He always trained with Lynn even though she was a year older. Also teased since he had a journal which everyone called a 'diary'. One day there was someone that was following him when he was walking home with Lynn. Being stalked. They found out it was the main bully that was stalking them. But something wasn't right. Like there was just darkness surrounding him. They knew he was not himself. Then found out that he was posessed by a nobody. Well not posessed, but a mere copy. As he tried to strike at them, they dodged every attack. A bright light defeated the nobody, and there was the keyblades. They didn;t know what they were, so Syn and Shadow came by with Spike and saw the whole thing. They wanted the two to come with them. They agreed. And since then, Lai always wrote in his journal, wanting to find out more about the keyblade.


	33. Chapter 32: The War Pt 1

Kingdom Hearts: Final Saga

By: WILDARMSMusashi

Chapter Thirty-Two: The War Pt. 1

_Kunadra's Realm_

Layna walked beside the Twilight Shadow (in his human form) through Kunadra's Realm.

"How is your sister?" Layna asked. "Does she cooperate well?"

"I wish," Twilight Shadow answered.

Layna took a deep sigh, "Then let's prepare for the worst."

_Twilight Town: Outside Central Station_

Sora stood on the platform in the front center of the lot. The wielders chattered loudly and couldn't calm down from what they had just heard.

"QUIET!" Riku's voice echoed through the lot.

They all did what he had said and the whole lot went to silence.

"We have all heard what just happened a few minutes ago," Sora started.

"Xemans has challened us. All of us wielders to a war to end it all. What we have been trying to do for a long time."

Most wielders agreed from what Sora said with a nod of the head. "All we can do is accept his challenge," Sora continued. "So if we're gonna do this. We'll have to get as much rest and training in as we can." He looked at Jack, Mulan, and Beast. "Guys, you have helped us a lot during our journey. But this is something we must handle ourself."

"Understood," Mulan and Beast said.

"We will be waiting and throw a great feast if you succeed," Jack said.

"Cloud, Leon. I hope you can help us with our training," Sora loooked at the two.

"Yeah," they answered in unison.

"Don't forget about us!" Yuffie pointed to herself and Tifa.

Sora smiled.

"Let's get to work everyone!"


	34. Chapter 33: Time to Handle Business

Kingdom Hearts: Final Saga

By: WILDARMSMusashi

Chapter Thirty-Three: Time to Handle Business

_Twilight Town: Twilight Inn: Room 2014_

"Hey, Riku. Do you think Layna's okay?" Sora asked from his phone.

"My big wonder is how Kairi and Roxas is doing. Where's Namine' too?"

"Hey!"

Sora turned his head to show Zaxt covered in bruises. Sora's door busted open to show Leon and Cloud.

"Zaxt!" Cloud rushed to his side. "Leon, get Aerith!"

As Zaxt was slumped onto a wall in the hall, Leon, Cloud, Sora, Riku, Aerith, Alex, and some othersstood out with him. Seeing if the white cloaked figure was okay.

"Zaxt, what happened?!" Cloud asked.

"Wylax...He-He was too strong."

Alex's eyebrows widened to the sound of it.

"Alex, you okay?" Lika asked, worried. "Lika, go get Axel." Lika answered with a nod as she rushed off. "Alex, what are you about to do?" Leon asked. "Do something I should've did a long time ago." Axel came in with Selphie.

"What is it?" Axel asked.

"I need to go to Radiant Gardens."

"This late?"

"Just do it."

"Geez, what ever you say," Axel yawned.

"Alex, we should go with you," Sora said.

"Sorry Sora. This is something I have to handle by myself. I'll bring the walkie-talkie if I make it back."

The portal stood in front of the three.

"I'll be right back."


	35. Chapter 34: Alex vs Wylax Pt 1

Kingdom Hearts: Final Saga

By: WILDARMSMusashi

Chapter Thirty-Four: Alex vs. Wylax Pt. 1

_Radiant Gardens: Bailey_

"You sure about this?" Axel asked.

"Yeah," Alex answered. "Thanks Axel."

She gave Axel a gentle and quick peck of a kiss on his cheek. He held his gloved hand over where it was with his eyes widened with surprise. Alex smiled and hurried off towards the opening where the castle could be seen.

"Good luck."

Alex nodded as she leapt off of the opening as she fell for a long minute and landed on her two feet without a stumble. She headed towards the castle with her keyblades out to the side.

_Twilight Town: Twilight Inn_

Shadow sat on the edge of the rooftop of Twilight Inn while gazing down at the training wielders. She looked at Sora with a smile across his face. She had never seen someone smile that much. Even at bad times. That was something she could not understand.

"I see the way you look at him."

She turned her head to see Syn as he sat next to her. "What's with you and him?" "Nothing," Shadow looked back down. "It's just I admire and wonder how can he smile at a time like this"  
"I often wonder that myself," Syn said. "It must be in his blood. And him..." Syn stared at Riku. "...He's so serious, but you can see the light from within him. Worried about his friends when they're in danger and willing to fight and die to keep them alive." A smile appeared across Shadow's face as she looked at her brother.

"Well who knows, we might win this battle after all."

Syn smiled back.

_Radiant Gardens: Outside Abandoned Castle_

Alex arrived outside the towering castle, looking up with her eyes squinting towards the starry sky.

"You came."

Her eyes widened to hear the same familiar voice as she turned to see Wylax.

"I expected you would come. Itchin' for a battle, huh?"

"You know I would have to face you anyway," Alex said.

"Then let's see who'll turn out the vitor," Wylax and Alex's eyes connected.

"Let's."

The two charged towards each other. Alex with her keyblades and Wylax with his katana.


	36. Chap 35: Alex vs Wylax Pt 2: The Ambush

Kingdom Hearts: Final Saga  
By: WILDARMSMusashi 

_Note: Sorry guys, it's been a while!_

Chapter Thirty-Five: Alex vs. Wylax Pt. 2: The Ambush

Radiant Gardens: Inside the Abandoned Castle

Xemnas stood at the window, looking at the clashing Alex and Wylax. Xemans could hear the silent ring of a keyblade. He smiled.

"Roxas."

There he was, the dirty blonde haired half of Sora held Oathkeeper to his neck.

"You knew I was here, didn't you Xemnas?"

Xemnas chuckled under his breath. "True."

"Why didn't you tell them I followed Lrai in?" Roxas questioned.

"Because," Xemnas started. "I wanted to handle you myself!"

His two red beams appeared in his hands, about to swipe at Roxas when he flipped back out of the window and landed on the ground with a thud. He looked up and dodged the diagonal strike from Xemnas, and struck back at him with Oathkeeper. Xemnas blocked it with his leg and kicked it out of Roxas' grip. It flew feet away and landed on the ground. Roxas held Oblivion with both hands as Xemnas smirked.

"Now the dog only has one bone."

Alex fought with all she had. Including with her fury and madness. She held her keyblades like a fencer would hold his rapier. Wylax stood feet away from her with his katana still ready to fight. "You gettin' tired?" Wylax smirked. "Not on your life!" Alex swiped towards his feet but he held his boot-foot pressed onto the blade. Alex dropped the other one as she held out an open palm.

"Comraga!"

Small comets shot out of her palm, sending Wylax flying through the air. He landed onto his side, reaching for his katana that was inches away, but Alex kicked the sword away, and the blade of Lunar Eclipse was in front of Wylax's face.

"I should kill you for this," Alex said. "For all the misery you've made for my life. For making my life hell and taking my boyfriend! They took my only boyfriend from me!"

"And that's my fault?" Wylax asked simply.

Alex's eyes widened, leaving her vulnerable for an attack. And that's exactly what happened to her, Wylax smirked as he summoned his katana. He was about to strike but his blade met with...Axel's chakram! Axel stood in front of Alex as she was still in shock.

"I couldn't just leave you there, Alex," Axel smiled, he then turned his head. "Come on out guys!"

Wielders appeared over at the cliffs with their keyblades at hand. Sora and Riku were in the center up on the cliffs. Sora kept his eyes on Wylax, and Riku's eyes widened.

"Sora, Roxas!" he pointed.

They looked up to see Roxas and Xemnas fighting. Sora couldn't believe it. "Then that means..."

"Hey guys!"

They turned their heads to see Kairi with her keyblade!

"Ready guys?"  
----------

OK, pleeze review guys! and again, sorry i couldnt get this thing in sooner!


	37. Chapter 36: The War Starts Now

Kingdom Hearts: Final Saga  
By: WILDARMSMusashi 

Chapter Thirty-Six: The War Starts Now

"Kairi! If you're here then--" Riku started.

Sora turned his head to see Layna with Twilight Shadow and Kunadra behind her. She smirked as the two charged towards Xemnas with full speed. An attack knocked them back to show Wylax block its attack. Roxas landed beside Sora as he looked up in horror to see the hundreds of Organization XIII members behind as Wylax rose. Axel landed beside Roxas and looked at him with a smile.

"Sora!" Layna called. "Go, we've got this!"

"Where do we go?" Sora asked.

"The World That Never Was!"

"Wait, I'm going with you!" Kairi said.

"Me too," Riku said.

"Us too," Roxas and Axel said.

"Alright then," Sora turned his head to Layna. "Layna, can you lead this?"

Layna nodded. "Don't worry Sora, we've got this," Leon said. "Just go!" Sora nodded and smiled, not knowing if he would ever see his friends again. He then turned back around to Axel. "Axel." Axel answered with a nod and held out his gloved palm as a portal appeared in front of them. "Let's go everyone," Riku said. They disappeared into the portal as the rest of the wielders looked at the cloaked figures.

"The war begins," Layna said.

"Charge!" Xemnas yelled.

The hooded cloaked figures sprung towards the small army. Alex's eyes were focused on Wylax as Lika was beside her. "He's mine." She charged towards them straight on, and the rest charged, following behind with battle screams.

-  
Yes! The thing everyone's been waiting for! Sorry for it being so short, but I basically wanted to just show what was gonna happen. The next/last chapters are gonna be split. You'll see what I mean. Please review!


	38. Chapter 37: War Pt 1

Kingdom Hearts: Final Saga  
By: WILDARMSMusashi 

Chapter Thirty-Seven: War Pt. 1

_The World That Never Was_

The portal appeared in front of Memory Skyscraper and the five came out with their weapons at hand. They looked around to see nothing but the usual like it was before. Except for one difference: The Organization's hideout, it was there once more when it was supposed to be destroyed with the rest of the world! "Let's go," Sora said. The five headed towards the hideout.

_Radiant Garden: Battleground_

"Tifa!" Yuffie called.

She ran towards her and kicked away one member away and Tifa puched one into the ground. Mickey jumped off the shoulder of one and slashed down the center of it. It disappeared into strings of darkness.

'These nobodies are easy. It seems they didn't give them much training.'

Lika shot fire out of her keyblade as Alex still clashed once more with Wylax. Shadow flipped over one and kicked another, sending the blade of her keyblade through the one in front of her. Syn and Shadow stood back to back with their keyblades at hand as Cloud clashed with Xemnas. Leon slashed through a couple and daggers were thrown at him, only to be blocked by Goofy's shield. Donald casted Thunderga as Lai casted Blizzardga. Kenji, Skye, and Mikka sped through crowds of members, slicing through them as Kenji came face to face with one with a spear. He held his keyblade up like a samurai, waiting for the nobody to make its move. Mikka stopped and looked at her friend.

"Kenji!"

"Don't worry, go on! I've got this one!"

Mikka nodded and went on with Skye. Kenji and the spear wielding warrior sped towards each other.

Tifa leapt into the air and came flying down like a rocket with her fist out in front of her. As it hit the ground, it cleared a bunch of members. "Goofy!" Donald called. "What is it?" Goofy guarded the foot of one member. "Where's Max?" Goofy's eyes widened. Wakka shifted his keyblade into a member in anger and pulled it out, Tidus punched one away and then stuck his blade into the member. "Max!" Selphie screamed.

Inside Hideout

The five entered a large room with a ledge feet above from them. "The Hall of Empty Melodies," Axel said. Roxas looked around to still see nothing. "Something's not right. Someone's here."

"Finally, someone figured it out!"

Two members appeared on the ledge. Their hoods still on their head. They took off their hoods.

"Wakka!" Sora's eyes widened.

"Tidus!" Kairi called.

"You two, from the island," Riku said.

"So you remember us, what an honor," Tidus said with sarcasm.

"What is it? You're ready for an ass whoopin' or somethin'?" Axel asked, readying his chakrams.

Tidus looked at Wakka with his eyebrow lifted. "That sounds like a challenge."

"I think it is. Wanna reply?" Tidus smirked.

Keyblades appeared in their hands, they leapt off of the ledge and sped towards the five.  
--------------------  
Okay guys, the battle between Wakka & Tidus vs. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, and Axel begins! And more surprises are up to come! Review please!


	39. Chapter 38: War Pt 2

Kingdom Hearts: Final Saga  
By: WILDARMSMusashi 

This chapter goes to all who gave me their wielders! THANX GUYS! especially u TY!

Chapter Thirty-Eight: War Pt. 2

"MAAAX!!!" Alex ran to Max's side, tears going down her cheek. "Lika, Aerith!"

The two girls rushed to their side as Sof, Crix slammed their palms on the ground. A shield appeared around them. Cloud and Leon slashed through members as Skye and Mikka helped. Mikka held the attack from a sword as Skye kicked him away.

"Can you help him?" Alex cried.

Lika and Aerith moved both of their hands up and down his body. Aerith held her head low in disappointment, and shook her head. "It's not working." "NO!" Alex cried. She rushed and took out a Mega Potion, having the liquid going down his throat. Nothing happen. She took out another, but Aerith stopped her hand. "It's too late, Alex," a tear went down Aerith's cheek. Lika held her hands over her eyes as she whimpered with sadness. Crix turned her head to see them all crying, her eyes turned red as she lifted into the air, her hair burning ablaze.

Sof looked up at Crix, not knowing that such a beast Crix had inside her could've been unleashed. She opened the shield where Aerith and the others were, and just at that moment, the rest of the wielders made their shields as Crix's whole body was engulfed by fire. Her whole body exploded when many members were fallen by fire. Layna still stood on the hill, as Twilight Shadow and Kunadra stood behind.

"This war will be over sooner than I thought," she smiled.

"Not quite."

She turned to see Xemnas, with more members behind. Crix landed in Leon's arms as the wielders were awe struck. "It's not over yet!" They turned to see Cid Highwind, Vincent Valentine, and Patch with Cait Sith on his shoulders come out from behind, with wielder reinforcements!

"The war has just begun lads and lasses!" Cait Sith smiled.

_The Hall of Empty Melodies_

Roxas clashed with Tidus as Kairi ducked from a swipe by Wakka. He swung once more just for his blade to meet hers. Axel struck towards him but another keyblade appeared in his hand! Axel flipped away and landed on the ground.

"Get ready to get burned!" He pointed his chakram towards the ground as hot lava appeared under Axel. It bursted up and engulfed him, causing his body to turn into lava rock! His chakrams on his back, merged with his body, he pointed his hands at Tidus and Wakka. Lava spewed out at them as they turned into ash. Riku stood.

"That wasn't much of a fight."

Axel turned back into his normal form with his chakrams in his hands. Sora smiled.

"We're lucky you're on our side."

Axel smiled, Roxas and everyone else proceeded up the next ramp.

_Radiant Gardens: Battleground_

"Cid, Vincent!" Yuffie cheered, jumping up and down.

"Leon!"

He turned to see Yuna, Paine, and Rikku--now full grown-sized people! "What the--?" Layna landed between Tifa and Cloud as Goofy walked towards them, in gloom and mad on the inside.

"Goofy, will you be okay?" Tifa asked.

Goofy held his head low, with his ears drooping low as well. He lifted his head, they all knew he was really serious now. Goofy lifted his shield, ready to battle.

"This is for Maxy."

He ran towards them as Leon put down Crix next to Aerith. "Take care of her." Aerith nodded as he and Cloud ran behind. "Charge!" Cait Sith pointed his hand forward. They all ran behind Goofy.  
-------------------  
Guys, i sort of wrote this really fast. so review pleez!


	40. Chapter 39: War Pt 3

Kingdom Hearts: Final Saga  
By: WILDARMSMusashi 

Chapter Thirty-Nine: War Pt. 3

_Raduant Gardens: Battleground_

Crix awoke with Aerith and Lika over her, a smile formed across their faces.

"Max, where's Max?" she asked with her hand over her forehead.

Lika frowned and shook her head.

"He's...dead?" she asked.

Aerith nodded. Crix tried to suck up the tears, but they just came and overtook her. "Crix, now is not the time!" Tuffie said. "We have to fight now, and cry later, c'mon!" Yuffie grabbed Crix's hand as Crix's Midnight Dancer appeared in her hand.

_Outside the Hideout_

The five ran up the ramps of the castle to see two other hooded figures, but feminine ones!

"Hello, twin," said the first one.

The first one took her hood off to show...Kairi!

"Selphie, you ready?"

The other girl shifted her hand off of her head with one movement. "Yeah." The two sped towards them with two keyblades in their grasp.

Riku jumped in front of Kairi with his open palm in front of him. "Dark Shield!" Selphie slammed into it as Roxas guarded from Kairi's attack. She forced him back and he screeched to a halt.

"Kairi, use the stone!"

Kairi revealed her necklace as she let it go, it started floating between her two hands. "Roxas, stand back!" He dodged out of the way when a blast emitted from the stone, the evil clone was lifted off of the edge, and she grabbed Sora's hand. Sora grabbed the ledge, trying not to look down, and trying yo let go of the clone's hand, but she still held on.

"Kairi!"

His grip started loosening as he let go! Kairi grabbed his hand just in time with both of her hands. She lifted him up onto the ledge as Riku walked up behind Kairi, and pointed his hand at the Kairi clone as his hand glowed. "Dark Aura!" Spheres of energy flew out of his palm and focused onto the clone. She let go of Sora's hand and she fell into the neverending abyss of darkness.

_Radiant Gardens: Battleground_

Vincent shot down two or three members as Yuffie flipped back into the air and hurtled her gigantic four-star shruiken. Cid stuck his spearhead into a member's center and kicked another back. Skye shifted his hand in one direction as a blast of wind blew a big group of members away. Sof spun as a ring of fire and water surrounded her, and forced her arms out as the two rings shot out from around her, burning up and destroying nobodies. Kenji jumped into the air and inserted his keyblade into the ground, columns of light shot up, destroying members.

Patch zipped passed the members with his keyblade out, they fell and disappeared.

"There's so many!" beads of sweat went down Shadow's face.

"We need to take out the source," Syn said.

The two looked up to see Xemnas up on the hill.

"Crix, Sof, Kenji!" Syn called.

The following three looked at him when they were called on.

"Follow us!" Shadow said.

They nodded as the five sprung towards Xemnas.


	41. Chapter 40: War Pt 4

Kingdom Hearts: Final Saga  
By: WILDARMSMusashi 

Chapter Forty: War Pt. 4

There was a smirk upon Xemnas' face to see Syn, Shadow, Kenji, Sof, and Crix stop feet away from him.

"Hmph, more wielders," said Xemnas. "An annoyance."

Though Xemnas said his words, Kenji and Syn didn't waste their time when Syn and Kenji leapt into the air as their palms glowed and spheres of fire shot out and homed onto him.

Xemnas flipped back with his red laser beams at hand into the air and landed onto the ground to feel the blade of Shadow's keyblade scratch against his cheek. Blood lightly dripped when Xemnas dodged the slam from Crix.

"Shadow, watch out!"

Shadow turned her head as she blocked a sword. Wylax had joined the battle.

_Outside the Hideout..._

The five panted as they headed up the ramp as fast as possible. The very top of the castle visible when a gigantic heart was hovered over it to show a hooded figure looking at it as if in a trance. Sora walked towards him but was blocked by a force field, the figure turned his head.

"Ah, visitors," he said, and stood up. "Nice to meet you all."

The five were surprised but on guard by the calm tone in the voice of the male figure. "I would like you to meet Hizotsu." A bow appeared in his hand when he revealed a quiver of arrows. The figure took off his hood to show the face of the man. He was blind they could all tell, and had white hair flowing like the wind and a smile across his face that would never leave.

"My name is Dei," he readied his bow and fixed his arrow into its position. "Remember it well." The arrow whistled through the air and shattered through the force field. Sora was who he was aiming for but surprise, surprise, Riku slashed through it as it fell and hit the ground.

"We will go through thar door," Roxas said.

"Then I will stop you," Dei said.

He charged towards them and then disappeared during! "It's your time to die," Sora could hear Dei whisper in his ear. Sora quickly swung behind him to see Dei jump over his keyblade and leapt off of it. He quickly shot at them. Axel hurled one of his chakrams at Dei but he held his hand out when it blocked and went towards Kairi! When it got closer, Riku appeared in front of Kairi in a split second with an open hand in front of him.

"Dark Shield!"

The shield came up and blocked Axel's chakram when it flew back into Axel's grip.

"Axel, keep a hold on those!" Riku yelled.

Sora dodge rolled to the side when he dodged an arrow, landing onto his feet with Kingdom Key out to the side.

Kairi tried landing blows onto Dei but he dodfed every move and flipped back into the air as shot at her. She held her keyblade up but it phased through it and the arrowhead struck the center of her stone! Kairi held her hand over the stone as she fell onto her knee. She looked up to see the everlasting smile of Deu. To see him lift his bow and the dagger-like point of his arrowhead.

There was some kind of sound from afar coming her way. It sounded like the sound of the sound of a thrown boomerang. It came closer, and closer until it flashed by and destroyed the arrow. Coming back and destroyed the bow. The strange thing landed onto the platform. It was a keyblade! A short one with a golden key and silver handguard.

"It can't be!" Sora smiled. "Mickey, Goofy, Donald!"


	42. Chapter 41: War Pt 5

Kingdom Hearts: Final Saga  
By: WILDARMSMusashi 

Chapter Forty-One: War Pt. 5

Shadow clashed against Wylax, both attacking and defelcting. Vincent ducked from one attack by a member and kicked it away. He aimed Cerebus as Xemnas and three bullets flew out, zipping past wielders and members, piercing the torso of the silver haired nobody. He fell to his knees and Syn came up to him, pointing his blade at Xemnas' face.

"It's over," said Syn.

With one diagonal swipe from the sholder to his waist, Xemnas disappeared as ropes of darkness came out of him as he disappeared more and more.

"A new threat will come after us," he struggled.

"Chasers," Syn's eyes widened.

"Darkness, will never fade," Xemnas disappeared completely.

"Look!" Sof pointed.

Ropes of darkness rose out from members all around the battleground and started disappearing, but Wylax still fought. Shadow held an attack from him.

"Shadow, get out of the way!" Alex yelled, running at her fullest with Sunburn and Lunar Eclipse ready to attack. Shadow pushed Wylax away as Alex slashed through him with her keyblades out. A tear rolled down her cheek as Wylax started disappearing slowly. His katana disappeared. Alex stood and turned around to look at her boyfriend's nobody. She rushed over to his side and held him in her arms.

"You know he loves you," Wylax said weakly.

"I know, tell him," Alex said, tears slowly going down her cheek.

"I...I will," Wylax said when he was gone. "Bye."

Alex's keyblades disappeared as she buried her head into her legs with her arms wrapped around them as she sobbed. Everyone cheered that their part of the war was over when Sof and Mikka went over and tried to comfort Alex.

"Sora, it's up to you now," Leon looked into the night sky.

_Organization Hideout: Rooftop_

"Sora, stay back!" Donald quacked.

"Sora, Riku, so guys we'll handle this!" Mickey said when he got into his battle stance. Sora nodded. "Guys, we have to unlock the door!" Sora said.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Roxas pointed their keyblades at the gigantic white door when Dei tried to stop them but Mickey kicked him out of the way as Goofy got in front of them with his shield. The arrow shot was destroyed on impact.

Beams of light shot out of the ends of their keyblades when the beams hit the door, there was a click sound and it slowly opened, revealing a different location inside.

"I'm staying here," Axel said when his chakrams appeared in in his hands. "Knowing this guy, he might summon nobodies."

"Well I'm coming with you!" Kairi started.

"No, Kairi," Riku held his arm out in front of her. "Only us three."

"Yeah, because we don't want to lose you again," agreed Sora.

Kairi took a long pause.

"Kairi, please," Riku said.

Kairi nodded when her keyblade appeared. "Go!"

Sora and Riku smiled as they and Roxas headed towards the final confrontation.


	43. Chapter 42: The Final Battle

Kingdom hearts: Final Saga  
By: WILDARMSMusashi 

Chapter Forty-Two: The Final battle

"Good luck, Sora!" Kairi waved.

The door closed as they were trapped within a different dimension. "Let's go, guys," Sora said. The three ran into the next area with their keyblades in their grasp.

"Sora, watch out!" Riku yelled.

Just at the moment, Sora turned his head when he dodged a big piece of debris, cutting through it like a knife through butter. "More are coming!" Roxas pointed. He leapt over another big chunk of debris as it hit the ground. Sora ducked and leapt up from chunk to chunk. Riku spun and leapt up with a slash and he started as well.

They looked up to see a hooded figure throwing the big chunks with telepathy. "We have to beat him!" Sora said. "I'm way ahead of you!" Riku and Roxas said in unison when they leapt off of the final piece with their keyblades out. Riku slammed towards the ground at the figure but it dodged out of the way. Roxas' blades struck towards the figure when it jumped back. Sora sliced through the figure's hood when it showed Riku's face. "You," Riku said. The clone used Dark Shield when Riku charged at him but he teleported behind the clone. He struck at his clone but in a flash, both of them were clashing.

"Sora, Roxas, go!" Riku yelled.

Riku quickly knocked his clone back. "Sora, c'mon!" Roxas called. "Don't die on us, Riku!" Sora said. He and Roxas went on further through the world.

"So you've made it."

Sora and Roxas turned their heads to what direction the voice came from. A hooded figure appeared feet above the two. The figure took off its hood to show Sora's face.

"This ends now!" Sora said when he readied Kingdom Key.

The clone smirked.

Sora and Roxas charged towards him as Riku got knocked back.

"You're pretty good," Riku smirked, wiping blood from his cheek. "I _am_ you," the clone said. Riku charged towards his clone but the false one jumped back. Riku sped towards him with both hands on his keyblade when he thrusted the blade up. An energy blast flew out and hit the other. When he just got up, Riku appeared behind him and slashed at him. He barely dodged it but blood slowly dripped onto the bright floor.

"A deep wound can go a long way," said Riku.

He charged at his clone with a yell when Sora flipped over his clone's keyblade when he tried to strike towards his fet. Roxas leapt off of Sora's shoulder and kicked the clone in the head but that didn't phase him. The cloned forced a fist down and Roxas hit the ground.

"This is starting to get difficult," the clone said.

He rose into the air as he glowed a red aura with his arms outstretched.

_Radiant Gardens: Battleground_

"Whoa, what is that?" Cait Sith yelled, pointing from a distance on Patch's shoulder.

Black surrounded an area away from the wielders.

"Oh no!" Tifa said.

"Members!" Leon got into a battle stance.

"Hurry Sora!" Cloud said.


	44. Chapter 43: Final Battle Pt 2

Kingdom Hearts: Final Saga  
By: WILDARMSMusashi

Chapter Forty-Three: Final Battle Pt. 2

"What's happening?" Roxas backed up.

"I don't know, but he's getting more poerful by the second," Sora said. "I can feel it." The clone opened his eyes which were now red as the color of blood. Mechanized wings sprouted from his back. Riku turned his head to see the clone hovering above the platform in front of Sora and Roxas when he was soon knocked back to the edge of the ledge. Struggling to keep his balance, he fell off, but barely held on with one hand. His keyblade in the other while the hand dangled from side to side. His clone walked up to him.

"You are so...pathetic!"

His hand was out as spheres of energy shut out of his palm and homed onto Riku. "Gotcha!" Riku said. He jumped out of the way as the spheres crashed into the side. Two wings sprouted out of Riku's back. One black, one white when another keyblade appeared in his other hand. He landed on the ground and sped towards his shocked clone. Riku went through the clone with one swift movement. "Who's pathetic now?" Riku smirked. All of a sudden, he dropped to his knees and his keyblades disappeared.

"Riku!"

He turned his head to see Namine' and Zaxt come into view. She and Zaxt helped him onto his feet.

"Are you okay?" Namine' worried.

"I don't know. Aagh!" Riku clenched his fist near where his heart was located.

"Riku!" Zaxt said. "What's wrong?"

"It's...It's trying to get out!"

"What's---? Oh no!" Zaxt said. "Riku, we can help you with it!" "No," Riku's voice was different, quiet and eerie. "Riku?" Namine' tried to turn him. "NO!" he turned his head to show a twisted face. Red eyes, black hair, pale skin. His wings were black and stenched of darkness. He ran away from them towards the edge of the platform.

"RIKU!!" Namine' screamed.

He leapt off, skydiving down into the darkness.

Sora dodged out of the way from a blast and shot back with a Blizzardga spell. The clone just smacked it away with a backhand. The clone's wings were outstretched when beams shot out of each end. They came their way but they dodge-rolled from them. Not knowing, the beams followed the two! "Sora, move!" Roxas pushed Sora out of the way when the beams hit Roxas, and in a flash he was bound by shackled made of kinetic energy. "Roxas!" Sora called. "Sora, get him!" Roxas yelled. The clone turned his head when Sora's hand headed towards Roxas'/

"Roxas, fuse!"

A flash of light lit up the area, nearly blinding the clone. The light soon died down to show Sora surrounded by a white aura and wings were outstretched on his back as well. He had lond white hair and energy surging out of him.

"How could you?" the clone astounded. His face went back to a calm one as lines started connecting from below his eyes to his jaws. "Time to die!" he sped towards the fusion of Sora and Roxas. He was about to strike when the angel disappeared.

"What--?" the clone surprised.

"Behind you."

The clone tried to strike when Sora phased to the side, dodging it as if he didn't even move. He jumped and floated into the air after a swipe towards his chest.

"Energy Bombs!" a unison of Sora's and Roxas' said with their arms out.

Spheres of light dropped onto the ground, surrounding the clone. "What the--?" the clone's eyes widened. Sora held an arm out and snapped his finger when the spheres exploded, sending the clone back. A smokescreen arose as the clone slowly stood when there was a soft rumble. Sora shot through with Ultima Weapon and Fenrir at hand and about to strike, the clone parried it and flew up into the air. Sora followed behind, holding an open palm out.

"Solarga!"

A bright light lit the whole area when a sphere flew out and grew larger.

"It can't be!"

The sphere exploded, wiping the whole dimension out of existence.

_Radiant Gardens: Battleground_

The members were about to strike when they all just disappeared before the wielders' eyes. They were in shock and happy that their hard work paid off.

"YEAH!" Yuffie cheered, jumping up and down.

Everyone was cheering. Hugging and sobbing with joy that the war was over. Yet, Layna looked sad. "Sora, your time has come." She left ths battleground of cheering warriors without a word.


	45. Epilogue: Dawn of A New Age

Kingdom Hearts: Final Saga  
By: WILDARMSMusashi

Epilogue: Dawn of a New Age

_3 Months Later..._

Alex opened her eyes to see the sunlight beam through her window and feel the warm feeling of sheets over her body. She was in an inn room on a quiet Thursday. What was strange to her though was the sunlight died down quickly and her room went darker. She got up and slipped her feet into her flip flops. Her hand wrapped around the curtains as she gazed at a strange sight. There were clouds filled within the sky. They were dark, and lighning shot down from a distance, coming down a lot faster than it should. Something was definitely wrong.

_Twilight Town: Central Station Nighttime_

The station was silent and dark as Layna stood above something covered by a cloth. She removed it to show Sora with his eyes closed, motionless while dead. It took her awhile to find his body among a dark and neverending abyss after the war. This hero could not die for what he did to win the war. Layna laid one hand on his forehead, another on his stomach. Her hands glowed a shining light as she chanted:

_Angels of God;  
I pray of thee to revive;  
Revive this saint of the keyblade;  
Revive this saviour;  
Revive him!_

Her last words echoed through the station as a pillar of light beamed onto Sora. He started floating into the air and still in the position as if he was still on the floor. His body straightened up as his hair swayed. His eyes shot open.


	46. KH: FS 2 Trailer

Kingdom Hearts: Final Saga

KH: FS 2 Trailer

Scene startes out at the scene where Alex looks at the sight of the lightning, as Syn narrates.

Syn: Nothing can stop this from coming.

Switiches to show Riku jump off of the platform and fades to a black screen.

Syn:...The chasers are coming.

The scene shows three armored figures and a bloodied keyblade as "Passion" starts to play and shows the following scenes: Zaxt running in the battleground towards heartless with a keyblade, Kairi in midair while doing a kick to someone's jaw, Riku in his darkness stage, and a figure walks out of Central Station with a keyblade.

Layna: I fear the annihilation of the wielders will begin.

_Kingdom Hearts: Final Saga 2: The Beginning of the End_


	47. Special Thanks

Kingdom Hearts: Final Saga

I'd like to thank CRAZY-demented-WRITER-girl for Kenji, Mikka, and Skye. Thanx Ty! Um, I'd like to also thank fire spirit for Sof and Crix-lowen for Crix. Thank you all and keep ur eyes peeled for the sequal first chapter in the beginning of April! Thank you all reviewers!


End file.
